Cohabitation
by meinlove
Summary: Pour se protéger de la vengeance de Victoria, Bella se voit dans l'obligation de vivre à la Réserve. Malgré sa dépression toujours persistante, elle s'y résigne, mais lorsqu'elle apprend qu'elle doit vivre avec Paul Lahote… (M pour plus tard)
1. Chapter 1

chapitre 1 : Loup

Où en était-elle maintenant ? Elle ne savait plus trop. Elle savait juste que qu'elle avait peur. Elle avait peur de la réaction de Jacob lorsqu'il verrait qu'elle était venue le voir alors qu'il lui avait tout simplement interdit de revenir. Mais elle devait lui parlait, elle avait besoin de savoir les réelles raisons de son changement de comportement soudain. Elle l'avait vu s'éloigner d'un coup, sans prévenir il ne lui avait pas donné de vraies explications, ou du moins, pas autant qu'elle ne l'autait souhaité. Depuis des mois, elle tombait dans gouffre sans fin, et ces derniers temps, depuis que Jacob l'avait en quelques sortes pris sous son aile, elle se sentait remonter doucement à la surface, très doucement, mais sûrement. Et voilà qu'il partait, sans se retourner, lui disant simplement qu'il ne voulait plus d'elle. Comme l'avait fait Ed… Edward, il y a cinq mois. Ça faisait cinq mois et elle ne s'en remettait toujours pas.

— Bella, dit Billy ouvrant la porte.

Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison qu'il ne voulait plus lui parler, il en avait marre de la voir se transformer peu à peu en cadavre.

— Je veux le voir.

— Il n'est pas là.

Billy était un deuxième père pour elle et elle savait lorsque ce dernier n'était pas s'insère. Lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée avec une jambe cassée à cause des ravages qu'avait causé James le chasseur, à la place de Charlie qui lui avait dit qu'il lui pardonnait et qui s'était comporté en vrai papa poule, Billy l'avait sermonné comme jamais et elle s'était excusée comme une petite fille alors que Charlie lui demandait de se calmer. Seigneur, on aura dit un vrai couple ce jour.

— Désolée Billy, mais je dois absolument le voir, s'excusa-t-elle en passant devant lui.

Elle pénétra dans la maison, elle traversa le couloir puis passa par le salon pour se diriger vers la chambre de Jacob. Elle ouvrit la porte et le trouva allonger sur son lit, dormant profondément. Il semblait si innocent dans cet état, qu'elle se demanda comment pouvait-il être dans le gang de ce Sam. Les yeux couleur chocolat de Bella se levèrent vers la vitre de la fenêtre de la chambre et son regard se perdit à travers les quatre hommes qui sortaient d'un sentier menant vers la forêt.

Non, il était bien trop innocent et surtout trop jeune malgré sa croissance fulgurante, pour se joindre à ces voyous. La minute d'après, elle se trouvait hors de la maison, la rage montait à elle au fur et mesure qu'elle s'approchait d'eux. Elle avait l'impression d'être face à quatre statues identiques, même couleur de peau, à peu près la même taille, même corps de dieu grec, et surtout, même aura étrange qui se dégageait d'eux.

— Qu'avez-vous fait ?! Hein ?! Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?

Elle fit une pression sur le torse du chef du gang, c'était censé être un provocation, elle avait voulu le pousser tant elle était en colère, mais au final, ce fut elle qui eut mal aux poignets, mais elle ne laissa rien paraître. L'un des sbires de Sam tenta de s'interposer.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on lui a fait ?! Non, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?!

— Rien, il ne m'a rien dit ! rétorqua Bella en les regardant un à un. Il n'a pas osé me parler parce qu'il a peur de vous !

Des rires retentirent, seul Sam semblait garder son calme. Elle n'était pas prise au sérieuse, comme toujours en fait ! Et elle commençait à en avoir marre alors elle fusilla ce garçon du regard. En fait, elle aurait juste dû lui lancer un regard assassin et c'est tout, mais son corps se rebella contre sa raison et sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, sa main s'abattit sur le visage du bel indien et elle regretta vite son action face à au regard plein de haine qu'il lui adressa.

— Paul, calme-toi. Maintenant ! l'avertit Sam.

Sa respiration monta d'un cran, on aurait cru qu'il tentait de se contenir, comme s'il était possédé. Par instinct, elle fit un pas en arrière

— Ça y est, c'est trop tard ! s'exclama l'un des membres du gang.

— Bella va-t-en !

Elle était dans un sale pétrin. C'est la chose à laquelle elle pensa lorsqu'elle le vit se tordre le corps d'une manière brutale elle recula une nouvelle fois de plusieurs pas cette fois alors que ce fameux Paul se métamorphosa en loup devant elle. Oui, c'est bien ça, il venait littéralement de se métamorphoser en bête de la forêt devant elle et Dieu merci qu'elle se soit reculer car elle aurait pu ne plus avoir de tête en vu des gigantesque pattes de la bête. Le cœur de Bella loupa un battement. Nom de Dieu, elle ne rêvait pas ? Il se trouvait face à un loup, qui lui grognait dessus.

Attendez. Un loup ? Comme les grands loups qu'elle avait vu il y a quelques temps, ceux qui l'avaient sauvé de Laurent. Mais pas le temps de réfléchir, lorsqu'il leva la patte, son instinct de survie pris le dessus et elle fit aussitôt volte face et s'en alla en courant.

— Bella !

Jake descendit le perron en sautant par-dessus la barrière.

— Cours ! Jake cours !

Elle courait aussi vite qu'elle pouvait alors que Jake se dirigeait à tout allure vers elle et lorsqu'il s'élança dans les airs, elle comprit. Lui aussi alors ?

— Qui est-ce ? demanda vaguement Emily en dévisageant Bella.

En la voyant, Bella compris alors la mise à garde d'Embry, une partie de son visage était défigurée, comme si on l'avait griffé. Elle détourna rapidement les yeux, comprenant très vite d'où lui venait ses cicatrices. Mais cela ne changeait pas le fait qu'elle était très jolie.

— C'est Bella Swan, qui d'autre à ton avis ?

— Oh je vois, tu es la fille à vampire, chantonna doucement la belle brune.

 _Était_. Elle était la fille à vampire.

— Et toi, tu es la fille à loup.

Emily eut un rire cristallin.

— Il faut croire. J'en ai fiancé un, répondit-t-elle en posant un plateau rempli de muffin auprès de Jared et d'Embry. Faîtes donc attention vous deux, gardez-en au moins pour vos frères ! Et où sont vos bonnes manières ? Les femmes d'abord. Sers-toi donc Bella.

Elle n'avait pas faim. À vrai dire, ça faisait des mois qu'elle ne mangeait plus et après ce qui s'était passé tout à l'heure, elle n'avait pas envie d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Mais elle était beaucoup trop polie, alors elle en prit un.

— Alors la fille aux vampires, pas trop la frousse ? ricana Jared.

Encore une fois, ils se moquaient d'elle, mais elle ne parvient pas à les en vouloir. C'était deux gamins, assez mignons et juste un peu immature.

— Tu sais, tu n'es pas le premier monstre que je rencontre.

C'est à cet instant que Sam entra dans la maison.

— Jake a dit la même chose il paraît que t'as l'habitude de tout ça.

Et c'est peu de le dire ! On pourrait presque lui dire que des sirènes vivaient dans le lac d'à côté, elle croirait à cela sans une once de surprise. Sam se précipita vers Emily et Bella en déduit que c'était donc lui le fameux fiancé. Il l'embrassa tendrement et recouvrit son visage de petits baisers. À cet vue, Bella cru qu'on lui enfourchait le cœur. _Il_ , n'avait jamais eu ce genre de comportement avec elle. Ça n'avait toujours été que de simples baisers froids et jamais avec la langue en plus, il n'y avait même cette même complicité.

Des voix raisonnèrent de l'extérieur et elle vit Jacob et Paul arriver. Ils riaient ensemble alors qu'ils avaient voulu s'arracher leur fourrure quelques temps plutôt. Elle s'attarda longuement sur Paul, il était un peu plus petit que Jake, mais Paul semblait être plus entraîné. Il avait une belle peau brune, typique des habitants de la réserve et elle contrastait avec ses cheveux couleur ébène. Sa mâchoire carré ne faisait qu'accroître son charme, car oui, il était charmant et même plus il était tout simplement beau, très beau. Et il était un loup. Et il avait voulu la manger.

La fille à vampires prit une grande respiration lorsque son regard descendit vers ses abdos et elle fronça les sourcils. Où était le problème ? Pourquoi se mettait-elle à le détailler de la sorte, devant tant de monde en plus alors qu'elle n'était là que pour une chose précise : Jake. Justement, celui-ci se tenait face à l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée, la fixant d'un air sérieux mais sa vision fut gâchée par le torse bombé de quelqu'un. Bella leva les yeux et vit qu'elle se trouvait face à Paul. Il était près, beaucoup trop près car sa peau touchait ses vêtements et elle pouvait sentir la chaleur qui émanait de son corps.

— Désolé.

Ce fut le seul mot qu'il dit avant de s'asseoir et de se jeter sur les muffins. Il lui avait sourit de manière narquoise et avait rapidement prononcé cette excuse. Cette chaleur qui émanait de lui avait enveloppé ses reins en quelques secondes et seulement ses reins car c'est à cet endroit qu'elle eut le plus chaud. Elle ne le quitta pas du regard alors qu'il apportait son muffin à sa bouche, la fixant, son sourire n'ayant toujours pas quitté son visage.

Jacob et sa bande étaient une meute de loups, et ils avaient été créés pour protéger les humains des sangs-froids : les vampires. Jake et Paul étaient sur cette Terre pour tuer Edward c'est de cette manière qu'elle voyait le chose. C'est comme ça qu'elle voyait les choses. Elle pensait à Paul parce qu'elle ne parvenait à oublier le regard qu'il lui avait lancé lorsqu'elle leur avait tourné le dos avec Jake. Elle ne savait pas s'il la détestait ou juste s'il se comportait de cette manière avec toutes les personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Mais peut-être le méritait-elle elle l'avait giflé après tout et il était un homme, il avait sa fierté et elle l'avait bafouée devant ses amis. Bella se rendit compte qu'elle aussi, aurait sans doute dû s'excuser.

— Bella ?

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers son père.

— Tu n'as pas touché à ton assiette.

— Désolée papa, mais je n'ai pas très faim, répondit-elle d'une voix nonchalante.

Depuis un quart d'heure, elle s'amusait à séparer ses petits poids et son riz, faisant des dessins dans sa sauce tomate. Le chef Swan soupira, cette réponse, elle la donnait depuis cinq mois. Elle avait incroyablement maigris et déjà qu'elle avait toujours eu une peau pâle, encore un peu et elle deviendrait transparente. Elle ne mangeait plus, ne dormait plus à cause de ses cauchemars incessants et son mal être se reflétait aussi sur Charlie, tout son entourage l'avait remarqué. Tout ça à cause de cet Eddy qui avait brisé le cœur de sa fille.

Il poussa un soupire et amena sa main à ses yeux, ce qui interpella aussitôt Bella. Elle se sentait hideuse vis-à-vis de son père, elle savait ce qu'elle lui faisait endurer depuis des mois et malgré ses efforts, rien n'y faisait, Charlie était à bout.

— Bella…

— Je suis désolée papa.

— Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Écoute, ce sont les vacances scolaires, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas chez ta mère pour te changer les idées ?

Alors qu'elle s'était une nouvelle fois concentrée sur son assiette, elle releva le visage vers lui. Il voulait qu'elle parte.

— Pourquoi ? Non, je ne veux pas partir.

— Ça ne sera que pour quelques jours Bella, regarde-toi bon sang ! Même ton ombre semble être plus humaine que toi, je… je ne sais plus quoi faire pour te faire oublier ce que tu ressens.

— Non !

Elle se leva brutalement de sa chaise et quitta la cuisine. Il avait raison, ce qu'il disait n'était que la simple vérité, mais elle ne voulait pas partir. Elle ne voulait pas être loin de ce qui la rattachait encore à _lui_ , Forks, cette forêt interminable et verdoyante qui entourait la ville, ce temps qui ne changeait jamais, tout ce qui composait Forks lui faisait penser à Edward et elle ne voulait pas s'en éloigner. C'était idiot, enfantin, mais elle s'en fichait.

Elle ferma la porte de sa chambre et s'effondra sur son lit. Elle se sentait pitoyable et elle se dit à ce moment que peut-être, son père ne voulait plus la voir, plus dans cet état en tout cas et elle pouvait le comprendre. Elle se sentirait elle aussi malade si elle devait le voir en pleine dépression sur une durée interminable. Mais elle ne voulait pas partir. Une larme coula le long de sa joue alors qu'elle s'en roulait dans ses draps, toute habillée, elle n'avait même pas la force de se mettre en pyjama.

Bella se réveilla le lendemain avec une douleur à la fesse gauche, c'était le résultat de sa chute lorsqu'elle avait vu les loups Jake et Paul s'affronter. Elle avait mal dormi, comme d'habitude à cause d'un d ces cauchemars récurrents. Elle se revoyait dans la salle de danse, Edward tenant son poignet alors qu'elle pensait agoniser, sauf que cette fois-ci, il n'avait aucune envie de la sauver. Son sang avait toujours été la tentation du vampire, il ne résistera pas cette fois et elle le voyait dans son regard il était prêt à la dévorer.

Il était sept heures lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle resta un instant à regarder la porte de sa chambre puis se retourna vers la fenêtre, elle avait persisté à la laisser entrouverte durant des semaines et puis, en Février, alors que la neige recouvra l'État de Washington d'un voile blanc, elle dû se faire une raison. Elle quitta le lit, ça ne servait à rien de persister, elle ne se rendormirait pas et elle devait s'excuser auprès de Charlie avant qu'il ne s'en aille au travail. Elle pénétra dans la salle de bain, elle se brossa les dents et se lava.

C'est au moment où elle revint dans sa chambre, entourée d'une serviette que son cœur failli bondir de sa poitrine. Doux Jésus, elle n'avait plus l'habitude de ce genre de surprise dès le matin. Elle prit une grande inspiration, sa main posée sur son cœur.

— Jake… mais qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Et comment tu es entré ?

Jacob Black se tenait contre le mur, torse nu, vêtu d'un simple short.

— Par la fenêtre, répondit-il comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente qui soit.

Oui évidemment, ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait une porte comme dans toutes les autres maisons. Elle retint fermement le nœud de sa serviette lorsqu'elle vit qu'il la dévisageait de bas en haut.

— Jake, tu me réponds ?

— Cette nuit nous avons ressenti une présence près de chez toi, beaucoup trop près pour dire vrai.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

— Comment ça ?

— Un vampire est venu s'aventurer près de chez toi Bella.

Il l'avait dit dans un murmure, comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'il l'entende. Mais à peine avait-il dit cette phrase qu'il pu voir, dans le regard de la brune, une sorte d'étincelle.

— C'est…

— Non, ce ne sont pas tes sangsues préférées, désolé, cracha-t-il.

Sangsues ? C'était donc la manière dont ils surnommaient les vampires. C'était évident que ce n'était pas eux. Merde, ça faisait des mois bon sang ! Quand allait-elle enfin s'en rendre compte ? Bella se mordit la lèvre face au ton de son ami. Tout comme son père, il était sans doute agacé.

— C'est Jared, qui, en faisant une patrouille de nuit l'a aperçu. C'est une femelle, rousse et…

— Victoria, susurra-t-elle.

Aussitôt, les souvenirs de la chasse contre James lui revinrent en tête. Elle avait revu Laurent et il lui avait mis au courant des intentions de Victoria. Elle voulait se venger de la mort de son amant, et elle s'était promis de mettre la main sur Bella pour la martyriser jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

— Tu la connais ?

— Oui… elle était la compagne de James, celui qui a voulu me transformer en vampire. Elle veut me tuer, c'est pour cette raison qu'elle a envoyé Laurent, c'était pour avoir ma peau. C'est tout ce qu'elle veut… oh mon Dieu… je vais mourir.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle n'avait pas pleurer lorsque Laurent avait voulu la tuer, au contraire, elle avait pensé à Edward et avait calmement attendu sa fin, alors pourquoi paniquait-elle ? Jake traversa la pièce pour la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer contre lui. Elle frissonnait un peu à cause de sa récente douche, mais sa température corporelle remonta assez vite dès qu'elle fut en contact avec le loup.

— Je ne laisserai personne t'approcher, jamais tu m'entends ! Il est hors de question que cette sangsue t'approche.

— Mais elle est beaucoup trop forte, murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

— Nous le sommes plus. N'oublie pas que notre mission est de les tuer, nous sommes là pour ça ! Et surtout s'il en va de ta protection.

Bien, ne jamais lui dire que les vampires sont plus forts, ça le frustrait au plus haut point.

— Elle sait où je vis maintenant.

— Et c'est pour cette raison que tu dois venir à la Push, déclara-t-il en se détachant d'elle, à contre cœur.

— Quoi ? Mais non, c'est pas possible, renifla-t-elle en s'essuyant les yeux.

— C'est Sam qui l'a décidé et le Conseil aussi. Si tu es avec nous, ce sera bien plus facile de te surveiller.

Il était drôle lui. Il pénétrait dans sa chambre, lui annonçait qu'elle était une nouvelle fois traquée par une malade qui ne lâcherait pas l'affaire et il lui disait, dans le plus grand calme qui soit, d'aller vivre à la Réserve avec lui, le grand loup couleur cuivre et les autres. Et Paul, celui qui avait voulu la croquer.

— Pour l'instant ça ne devrait pas poser de problème, tu es en vacances et ton père me fait confiance de toute manière. Alors tu…

— D'accord.

Jake se tût un instant.

— Ah. Je ne pensais pas que ça serait aussi facile de te convaincre.

— Pourquoi ?

Il ricana.

— Peut-être parce que ces derniers temps, tu as une peur bleue d'être loin de chez toi.

— C'est pas vrai, répliqua-t-elle en lui donna une frappe à l'épaule.

Il eut un sourire narquois, ce qui lui rappela franchement le sourire que Paul lui avait envoyé hier.

— Alors tu viens. N'est-ce pas ?

Elle ne voulait pas quitter Forks mais son père avait raison, elle devait se changer les idée et rien de mieux qu'être au plus près de son meilleur ami pour peut-être, pouvoir passer 30% de son temps à penser à autre qu'à Edward, au lieu de seulement 10 % et encore… ça dépendait des jours. De plus, elle savait au fond d'elle, qu'elle était en sécurité avec Jake. Pour les autres elle ne savait pas trop et encore moins pour Paul, mais Jake était comme son frère et elle avait aussi besoin de sa dose de surnaturel.

— D'accord, mais ça ne sera que pendant la période de vacances.

Un sourire dévoila sa rangée de dents blanches. Il était content qu'elle accepte, même si de toute manière, il l'aurait traîné de force pour ne pas qu'elle reste ici. Charlie était absent toute la journée et connaissant Bella et sa fragilité des derniers temps, elle n'aurait même pas tenté de crier si jamais cette sangsue venait l'attaquer en pleine nuit. Elle était au bord du précipice et il était presque sûre qu'elle n'attendait qu'une chose : qu'on l'y pousse.

— Prépare tes affaires.

— Là, maintenant ? Mais il n'est que sept heures.

— Non, je te dis simplement de commencer à faire des affaires, Jared viendra te chercher plus tard dans la matinée pour t'accompagner, lui expliqua-t-il en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre.

— Tu sais que je peux y aller toute seule.

— Avec une suceuse de sang dans les parages qui veut ta peau ? Nan j'crois pas.

Sur ces derniers mots, il sauta par la fenêtre et Bella accouru pour voir s'il n'avait pas fait une mauvaise chute et elle se sentit stupide à avoir pu penser une chose pareille lorsqu'elle le vit courir vers le bois.

— Bella, avec qui tu parles ?

La voix de son père raisonna derrière la porte et elle ferma aussitôt la fenêtre.

— J'étais au téléphone avec Jake. Après notre discussion d'hier, je me suis dit que tu avais peut-être raison sur le fait que j'avais besoin de prendre de l'air alors j'ai appelé Jake pour savoir s'il acceptait de m'accueillir durant quelques jours.

— C'est une bonne décision et je fais confiance à Jake pour ça. Et quand pars-tu ?

— Tout à l'heure, je vais préparer mes affaires.

Il prit une grande respiration.

— Je vois, au moins l'avantage est que tu n'auras pas besoin de prendre l'avion pour revenir.

Elle sourit et ouvrit alors la porte. Pas grave si elle était en serviette, c'était son père : il ne verrait toujours qu'une petite-fille.

— J'espère que tu pourras te reposer en tout cas.

— Merci et je veux m'excuser pour ma réaction d'hier, c'était puéril et…

— Bella, la coupa-t-il. Ne dis plus rien et va préparer tes affaires.

Elle lui sourit et il le lui renvoya avant de descendre. Elle aurait pu l'embrasser comme toutes les filles normales qui aiment leur père, mais même après un an, elle ne savait toujours pas comment s'y prendre avec lui et ça semblait être réciproque.

À dix heures, alors qu'elle venait de finir son petit-déjeuner, l'on toqua à sa porte et elle alla ouvrir pour accueillir Jared, en torse nu. Ils avaient vraiment un problème avec les vêtements.

— Salut la fille à vampire, alors t'es prête ?

— Salut Jared.. hum… il va falloir que vous cessiez de m'appeler de cette manière.

Elle prit les deux sacs où elle avait mis ses affaires. En voyant cela le jeune loup eut un rire en secouant la tête.

— Vous les nanas, vous êtes toutes les mêmes. Tu sais, tu ne vas pas très loin.

— Oh t'en fais pas, il n'y a que le stricte minimum, quelques vêtements et mes cours pour réviser les examens. Et puis, je n'avais pas de sac plus grand.

— Tu sais ce que j'en dis moi, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle à clé. Ils montèrent dans la camionnette et elle monta au volant, lançant un dernier regard à sa maison. Elle se sentait un peu coupable de laisser Charlie seul, même s'il y avait des restes au frigo, elle se demandait comment il ferait pour la suite, puis elle se rendit compte qu'il s'en était bien sortit avant qu'elle ne revienne à Forks.

— T'en fais pas, on fera quelques tours ici, juste pour voir si tout va bien, la rassura Jared en la fixant intensément.

— Merci.

— Mais au fait, elle te veut quoi cette cadavre ?

Elle démarra enfin et quitta la maison.

— Elle était la compagne d'un vampire qui a voulu me tuer.

Il s'esclaffa de rire.

— Donc en fait, tu les attires comme des mouches et ensuite tu dis qu'il ne faut pas t'appeler _fille à vampires_. Je crois surtout que c'est ce qui te va le mieux.

— Et qu'est-ce qui est le mieux pour toi, être une fille à vampires ou à loups ?

— Pff, fille à loups bien sur, nous au moins nous n'aurons pas l'envie de boire ton sang. Beurk !

Elle se tourna vers lui et vit son regard dégoûté, on aurait dit un enfant devant un plat d'épinards. Elle eut un sourire.

— Hier, ton ami à voulu me dévorer.

— Qui Paul ?

Il rit de bon cœur.

— Paul est comme moi, il préfère le poulet et la viande de bœuf ! Mais si tu veux vraiment savoir, il a juste voulu te faire peur, il ne t'aurait pas touché et entre toi et moi Bella, tu empestes encore le vampire, je crois que ça l'a pas mal perturbé tu sais.

Elle haussa les sourcils avant de se sentir les cheveux ainsi que d'apporter ses narines sur les manches de son pull. Elle les avait pourtant lavé plusieurs fois depuis leur départ. Elle entendit Jared rire une nouvelle fois mais elle ne put savoir s'il avait dit la vérité ou s'il se moquait d'elle. Mais ça risquait d'être embêtant de vivre au milieu de loup si elle avait l'odeur de leurs pires ennemis imprimés sur ses vêtements. Ça briserait donc sa tentative d'excuse auprès de Paul.

— Au fait, j'espère que Jake a une chambre d'ami, à moins que la chambre de l'une de ses sœurs ne soit libre.

— Ah oui, tu ne sais pas encore.

Bella se tourna vers Jared qui faisait une petite moue.

— Savoir quoi ?

— Non rien, ce n'est pas si important.

Jared jubilait au fond de lui. Lorsqu'elle saura qu'elle devrait vivre chez Paul et lorsque Paul, qui ne sait lui aussi encore rien, saura qu'il devra la supporter, ça risque de faire des étincelles. Sans parler de Jake. Il avait déjà hâte d'y être.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello ! Je suis de retour pour un nouveau chapitre ! Le premier chapitre a plu à pas mal de personne en j'en suis ravi et aussi, je suis contente de voir qu'il y a certain amateur du couple Paul/Bella.

1christelle1 : Merci pour ton avis ! Ca ne fait pas longtemps que j'ai commencé à lire des fictions sur Twilight et sur Paul et Bella notamment, et j'ai remarqué qu'il n'y en avait pas assez, donc, je me suis dit que j'allais faire parti de ce cercle fermé ;) Bisous xx

StephBella: Ravi que le premier chapitre t'ai fait une bonne impression, j'espère que la suite te plaira! Eh oui, enfin une autre histoire avec ce petit couple ! ^^

Lilou: C'est plutôt à moi de te dire merci pour ton avis ! Eh oui, Bella est un aimant à emmerde et je t'assure que son séjour à la Push ne va rien arranger à cela, mais je te l'accorde, je vais quand même tenter de mettre un ton moqueur et amusant à cette cohabitation forcée et vus verrez pourquoi d'ailleurs :)

Hedwige McCarthy: Salut et merci beaucoup beaucoup pour ton avis, c'est premier avis que j'ai lu et j'en étais toute émoustillée ! Sinon, j'espère aussi que la suite te plaira et oui, je t'assure que je vous réserve de belles choses, j'espère en tout cas. :)

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2 : Cohabitation

Sa camionnette se gara devant une maison, mais ce n'était pas celle de Jacob. Jared lui avait raconté quelques trucs au sujet des loups-garous et il avait démentit le fait que la pleine lune les rendait complètement hystérique, même si sans mentir, il n'en était pas si sûr lui-même. Jake les attendait sous le porche, sans tee-shirt et Bella se dit qu'il faudrait vraiment qu'elle s'habitue à cela.

— C'est bon Jake, ta chère et tendre est là !

— La ferme Jared, rétorqua celui-ci.

Bella descendit de la camionnette et elle reconnu alors l'endroit où ils étaient. Comme hier, elle se trouvait devant la maison d'Emily et Sam, jusque là, rien d'anormal. Puis elle vit le visage de Jake il était en colère, non pas inquiet comme il l'avait été ce matin en pénétrant tel un voleur dans sa chambre, mais il semblait être réellement énervé par quelque chose. Il prit les affaires de Bella sur son épaule d'une facilité déconcertante alors qu'elle avait dû les traîner à la voiture sous le regard moqueur de Jared, puis, il lui saisit la main.

— Viens Bella, on va chez moi.

— Jake !

La voix de Sam venait de claquer dans l'air. Une brise vint agiter les cheveux de Bella alors qu'elle se retournait vers le mâle Alpha de la meute c'est Jared qui le lui avait dit. Sam était le chef, leur maître et il avait un tel pouvoir qu'ils se voyaient obéir aveuglement à ses ordres, pour preuve : Jake s'était automatiquement arrêté à l'entente de son nom.

— Cesse donc de jouer et venez ici !

Jake fit une moue enfantine en fronçant les sourcils.

— Jake, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est parce que je suis venue ?

— Non Bells, c'est juste que… rah ça m'énerve ! Allez viens et tu verras, je suis sûr que tu seras de mon avis.

ils revinrent sur leurs pas et montèrent les marches qui menaient à la maison de Sam. En pénétrant elle vit qu'ils étaient presque tous présents, sauf Paul et le petit d'hier… Embry si elle se souvenait bien. Mais elle fut contente de voir Emily, au moins, elle ne serait pas seule avec toute cette bande d'homme à moitié dénudé.

— Bonjour Bella.

— Salut Emily… euh, c'est… c'est gentil à vous de bien vouloir m'accueillir.

La fin de sa phrase se termina dans un murmure et ses yeux finirent leur observation de la maison vers le sol. Emily posa une main sur son épaule.

— Tu sais bien que tu es la bien venu, mais bon, c'est surtout Paul qui va être content !

 _Silence._

— Paul ?

— Oui, tu vas loger chez lui pendant ton séjour chez nous.

 _Deuxième silence. Très long silence._ Emily se tourna vers Sam qui leva les yeux au ciel et alors, elle se rendit compte.

— Oh. Elle ne le savait pas.

Derrière, Jared se retenait d'éclater de rire. Emily ouvrit la bouche mais ne sut quoi dire d'autre pour rattraper le coup alors que le visage de Bella blêmit de plus belle, comme si elle n'était pas assez pâle comme ça.

— Je… oh, mon Dieu, on m'appelle… là-bas !

La seconde d'après, elle quitta la maison comme si de rien n'était. La fille à vampire mit quelques secondes pour redescendre sur terre et reprendre ses esprits, elle se tourna aussitôt vers les trois loups qui se tenaient dans la pièce et notamment vers un précisément.

— Jake !

— C'est pas moi qui l'ait décidé ! C'est lui ! siffla-t-il en pointant Sam du doigt. Tu crois vraiment que je te laisserais être avec ce type ?

— Du calme Jake, tu sais bien qu'il ne lui fera jamais de mal.

— Mais il a voulu me manger hier, dit Bella avec la voix d'une petite fille. Et de toute manière il ne m'aime pas parce que je sens le vampire.

Sam haussa les sourcils.

— Quoi ?

— Oui, c'est Jared qui me l'a dit. Il ne m'aime pas parce que j'empeste Edward.

Jared éclata de rire au milieu de la pièce. Non pas qu'il aimait rire de la gêne des autres, mais cette fille semblait être si paumée que s'en était à la fois attachant et hilarant, mais il fut vite recadré par la tape que Sam lui donna sur le sommet de son crâne.

—Jacob, tu sais bien que Paul est le meilleur combattant de la meute, il sera à même de la protéger. — Moi aussi je…

— Tu n'es pas encore assez stable dans tes transformations, dois-je te rappeler ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ? Imagine que Bella se trouve à côté durant l'un de tes débordements, que feras-tu ?

Jake croisa les bras en faisant une moue enfantine. Quant à Bella, elle avait l'impression de ne pas être présente, ou alors de regarder des acteurs jouer : ils se foutaient royalement de sa présence, à croire qu'elle n'avait pas son mot à dire. Il y en avait quand même marre que les gens prennent les décisions à sa place : d'abors ses parents lorsqu'ils s'étaient séparés, Edward et maintenant eux ! Il fallait qu'elle se révolte ! Qu'elle leur montre qu'elle n'était plus une petite fille et qu'elle avait elle aussi un libre-arbitre.

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais n'eut pas le temps de cracher toutes les pensées qu'elle avait au fond de la gorge, une présence se fit ressentir derrière elle, et une chaleur soudaine lui envahit le bas des reins. Une main chaude se posa sur son épaule et la poussa légèrement. C'était Paul. Bella le reconnu grâce à sa carrure imposante et puis elle se dit au final, que ça n'aurait pas pu être quelqu'un d'autre.

— Alors, je ne pensais pas que la fille à vampires reviendrait, rit-il en posant ses fesses sur une chaise.

— Salut Bella ! s'exclama Embry en entrant dans la pièce.

— Oh salut Embry, répondit-elle avant de se retourner vers Paul qui venait de saisir un croissant sur la table. Tu sais, des humains surnaturels, j'en ai déjà vu pas mal.

Il posa son regard vers elle et la dévisagea de la tête aux pieds.

— Tu m'étonnes.

— Paul, Bella viendra passer quelques jours chez toi. Et tu n'as pas le droit de refuser, c'est un ordre.

Sam le lui avait annoncé d'une traite. Il n'était même pas midi, Emily avait fait partir en éclat tous les moyens pour bien faire digérer la nouvelle, Bella semblait être aux portes de la mort face à cela, Jake luttait pour ne pas se transformait et Jared s'en foutait royalement et se contentait de se délectait du spectacle. Régler ce genre de chose puéril n'était vraiment pas de son ressort. Emily aurait été bien plus apte pour ça, mais elle avait fuit. Et Paul. Oh Seigneur, Paul.

— D'accord, fut la seule réponse qui sortit de la bouche de l'indien.

Sam haussa les sourcils. Il ne pensait pas que ce serait si facile de le convaincre, surtout qu'il n'avait même pas essayé de lui faire entendre raison. Jared fronça les sourcils et fit une moue déçue, il s'attendait à plus de rebondissements de la part de Paul.

— Ben il se passe quoi ? questionna Embry.

— Toi la ferme, lança Jared frustré.

— Je pense quand même que c'est à Bella de donner sa réponse, après tout c'est elle la concernée, réprimanda Jake.

Allez Bella, montre ta voix ! pensa-t-elle. Il était temps qu'ils comprennent qui tu es réellement !

— Eh bien, si ça ne gêne pas Paul, je veux… je veux bien…

Ok. Pour la révolte ça sera pour une autre fois. Mais ils étaient tous si gentils avec elle, alors elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire la diva et d'ordonner à ce qu'ils revoient leur plan, c'était comme ça, c'était dans sa nature et elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

— Mais Bells.

— T'en fais pas Jake, je veux pas que tu te sentes coupable si jamais toi… ton loup devait faire quelque chose de mal. Et puis, on est encore plus près l'un de l'autre qu'avant hein ?

— Pff, je suis sûr qu'il espérait pouvoir se la faire, chuchota Emby à Jared.

Bon, chuchoter était un bien grand mot car les autres loups entendirent parfaitement et Jake lâche un grognement tel que Embry recula sa chaise. Juste au cas où. Paul finit son croissant et se leva d'un air désintéressé pour se rapprocher dangereusement de Bella d'un pas plutôt félin et elle dû lever le visage jusqu'à s'en tordre le cou pour apercevoir son regard. Ce type était vraiment trop… trop bizarre, mais elle ne savait pas encore si c'était d'une manière négative ou pas.

— Ben alors tu viens pour que je te montre l'endroit où tu pieuteras.

Elle ne pu rien faire d'autre que de hocher la tête. Elle pouvait encore faire demi-tour et décider de retourner chez elle tout simplement, d'ailleurs, pourquoi avait-elle accepté l'idée de Jake hein ? Tout ça était entièrement de sa faute !

— Je vous accompagne, dit Jake en gardant fermement les affaires de Bella par-dessus son épaule.

Il haussa les épaules et sortit de la maison de Sam. Bella n'en revenait. Elle allait passer une semaine et demi à cohabiter avec un homme. Pas un garçon. Un homme et même si elle ne connaissait pas son âge, il en avait tout l'air. Jake et lui marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre, Jake était plus grand mais Paul était plus costaud, Jake se déplaçait presque en dansant, comme un enfant, Paul avait une démarche plus assuré, plus féline. Ses yeux descendit un peu plus pas, vers leurs cuisses musclées, puis ils remontèrent vers leurs hanches. Mais Bella faisait surtout tout pour ne pas fixer ce qui se trouvait entre ces hanches et ces mollets, ça ne se faisait pas, c'était pervers et elle n'était pas une perverse.

Pourtant, elle ne parvenait pas à se décider sur lequel était le plus beau. Sur le coup, elle dirait forcément Jake, ce qui est normal et c'est vrai, Jacob n'était déjà pas mal avant, même avec ses longs cheveux. Et puis, il devenu _ça_ , et Bella serait la pire des menteuses si elle disait que cela ne l'embellissait pas. Oui, c'était Jake le plus beau des deux et le plus gentils aussi, et le moins snobe et le plus calme. Quoi que, il semblerait que ça ne soit pas le cas.

— Dis Jake.

Les deux deux hommes s'interrompirent dans leur conversation agitée et seul son meilleur ami se tourna vers elle.

— Hum ?

— Qu'est-ce que Sam voulait dire par le fait que tu ne parvenais pas encore à te contrôler ?

Paul eut un rire discret.

— Un rien l'énerve.

— Pff, si j'étais toi je ne la remmènerais pas trop !

— Ce n'est pas comparable mec, se défendit Paul le visage levé vers le ciel gris. Je ne vais pas saccager ma chambre et filer la frousse à mes sœurs parce que l'une d'elle m'a piqué mon portable.

Bella haussa les sourcils.

— C'est vrai ?

Jake sembla gêné.

— Ce n'était pas la vraie raison, je leur ai dit cela pour qu'ils me foutent la paix.

— Ah oui c'est vrai, en fait, il pensait que tu ne voudrais plus jamais le revoir, répondit Paul à sa place.

— Eh, je peux parler tout seul !

Maintenant, il était encore plus embarrassé. Maudit Paul, il n'en loupait pas une ! Et de toute manière, ce qui s'est passé hier, était de entièrement de sa faute, il l'avait poussé à bout en voulant s'attaquer à Bella.

Ils arrivèrent à destination, à deux cent mètres de la maison de Sam et un peu plus loin de celle de Jacob. Entourée de la forêt luxuriante, une maison s'y tenait, elle était entièrement faite en bois, comme beaucoup d'habitation ici et se tenait à la frontière du modernisme et rustique.

En silence, ils montèrent les marches du porche qui faisait le tour de la maison et ce fut là que Paul choisit de s'arrêter. Bella pensa un instant qu'il avait changé d'avis, parce qu'elle aussi. Elle ne voulait pas rester avec lui, elle ne lui faisait pas confiance pour ça et on savait tous qu'à part Jacob, Bella avait du mal à faire confiance ces derniers temps. Il sourit et invita Bella en s'avancer. Il ouvrit la porte, et fit un geste à Jacob de lui donner les deux sacs de la jeune fille, ce que ce dernier fit. Les affaires en main, Paul saisit Bella par la taille, et avant qu'elle n'eut pu comprendre ce qui se passait, elle se trouvait à l'intérieur de la maison avec Paul. Mais pas de Jake.

— Paul ! Paul ouvre cette porte ! hurla ce dernier derrière la porte.

— Lâche-nous un peu tu veux, je ne lui ferai pas de mal à ta petite amie, tu sais bien qu'elle n'est pas du tout mon genre. Mais vraiment pas du tout.

Bella baissa les yeux lorsqu'il insista sur ce fait. Elle entendit Jacob soupirer bruyamment… oh, il n'allait tout de même pas se transformer ici.

— Bella si jamais ce malade te fais quoi que ce soit, tu m'appelles. C'est clair ?

— Euh… oui !

Paul roula des yeux et une fois qu'il entendit Jacob se résoudre à faire demi-tour, il se détendit enfin. Il s'accouda contre la porte et fixa Bella intensément. Wahoo, elle ne s'était jamais senti aussi inutile qu'à cet instant. Elle était en plein milieu du salon – assez sympa, il fallait l'avouer- face à l'homme qui l'avait attaqué la veille. C'est comme si elle passait le nuit avec James. Bon, elle exagérait un peu car Paul ne l'avait au final, pas touché du tout et elle se disait qu'il avait juste voulu lui faire peur ou lui remonter les bretelles avec son apparence de bête.

— Il pense que je vais te violer, murmura-t-il comme s'il se parlait à lui-même.

Nouveau silence.

— Tu sais, je ne suis pas sa petite amie.

Il fallait bien un sujet de conversation pour remplir ce silence insoutenable.

— Oui je sais, mais vu les images dont ils nous bombardes à longueur de journée, on pourrait croire le contraire, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

— Pardon ?

— Ah, je vois qu'il ne t'a rien dit.

Toujours avec ses affaires sur l'épaule ( elle se demandait bien comment ils parvenaient à tenir ), il la contourna et traversa le salon pour entrer dans un petit couloir qui menait aux autres pièces.

— C'est un truc de loup, lorsque nous sommes transformés, nous communiquons par pensées, ce qui veut dire que l'on entend tout ce que notre partenaire pense, alors y a pas trop intérêt à déborder.

— C'est comme un don de télépathie ?

— Ouais, en quelques sortes.

— C'est drôle parce que… Edward aussi avait ça.

Il s'arrêta et tourna son visage par dessus son épaule pour la regarder.

— C'est qui lui ?

— Mon… mon…

Son ex copain. C'est ce qu'il fallait dire, il était son ex et plus rien ne pouvait changer ça, mais elle ne parvenait pas à s'y résoudre.

— La sangsue ?

Malgré qu'elle n'appréciait pas cette appellation, elle hocha la tête. Il arqua un sourcil.

— Je n'en ai strictement rien à foutre des talents que pouvait avoir ton sang-froid.

Ça c'est dit. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi cassant de sa vie, sauf Edward, au début, lorsqu'il tentait de l'éviter autant que possible, mais ce n'était pas du tout comparable car elle avait toujours voulu se rapprocher d'Edward, alors que Paul, elle voulait surtout le fuir à vrai dire. Il ouvrit une porte et y entra, elle le suivit en silence.

— C'est ta chambre, celle d'en face, c'est la mienne et la salle de bain se trouve au fond. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à voir de toute manière.

— D'accord, merci. C'est vraiment… c'est vraiment sympa de ta part, tu n'étais pas obligé d'accepter tu sais.

— Hum, ouais sûrement, mais tu fais ta vie et je fais la mienne, je ne pense pas que ça changera grand-chose à mon quotidien.

Sur ces mots, il se prépara à s'en aller après avoir posé les sacs de Bella sur son lit.

— Au fait !

Il se retourna vers elle.

— Je voulais aussi te présenter mes excuses pour la gifle d'hier… tu n'es pas le seul à être en tord.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, geste typiquement loup. Puis, il sourit de toutes ces dents.

— Avoue que ça aurait été moins drôle si nous en étions restés à de simples mots.

Il sortit de la chambre en lui lançant un dernier regard. Bella s'assit sur le lit et observa la pièce où elle passerait désormais ses nuits. C'était tout ce qu'il y a avait de plus simple, les murs étaient en lambris brute de siège et bizarrement, elle trouvait que cette couleur lui convenait bien, le lit, dony le sommier était aussi en bois, était à deux places, et était de draps ainsi que d'une couverture tribale, ce qui collait avec l'environnement, n'est-ce pas. Un chevet se trouvait de chaque côté du lit, avec au-dessus une lampe. Le lit était placé sous la fenêtre qui donnait sur côté de gauche de la maison, où l'on pouvait voir un bout du porche ainsi qu'un petit chemin qui contournait la maison.

La déco était simple, mais il y faisait vraiment froid, alors elle en déduit que cette pièce n'était que très peu habité. Elle fixa son sac : elle viendrait le défaire plus tard, pour l'instant, elle voulait aller voir Jacob et le rassurer sur le fait qu'elle était encore en vie… et vierge. Elle sortit alors de la chambre et se dirigea vers la sortie de la maison et sur le porche, elle croisa Paul qui enfilait des chaussures avec une mine résignée.

— Oh, tu sors aussi ?

— Hum.

— Et comment je fais si je veux rentrer ? s'autorisa-t-elle à questionner.

Il leva les yeux vers elle.

— Pas besoin de t'en faire la morte, je ne ferme jamais la porte, il n'y a pas grand-chose à voler ici tu sais. Et pour tout dire, je ne sais même pas où sont passées les clés de cette baraque.

Il l'avait appelé _la morte._ Comme quoi, personne n'allait la lâcher avec cette histoire. Mais vous lui direz, elle-même ne parvient pas à tourner la page. Il se redressa pour la surplomber de sa taille.

— Eh Paul ! Alors tu te grouilles ou quoi !

La voix d'une fille résonna au loin, elle se trouvait à environ vingt mètres d'eux, mais étant donné que c'était le silence total ici, l'on était obligé de l'entendre. Elle était brune et lui faisait de grands signe de la main.

— Ça va, j'arrive Christelle !

Il donna une petite tape à l'épaule de Bella.

— À plus _la morte_.

— Je ne suis pas…

Trop tard, il était déjà parti rejoindre son amie, qui était agréable à regarder, même de loin. Elle secoua la tête avant de partir rejoindre Jake. La cohabitation risquait d'être vraiment compliquée avec un type comme lui et elle se demandait encore pourquoi avait-elle accepté la proposition de Sam, même si ça avait été plus un ordre qu'autre chose. Mince alors, elle n'était pas de sa meute, alors comment osait-il ?

Elle arriva au garage où elle trouva Jake en train de réparer le moteur d'une voiture. Il sortit du dessous du véhicule dès qu'il l'entendit arriver.

— Bells, alors comment ça va ?

— Ça va.

Ça faisait cinq mois que ça n'allait pas, mais c'était tellement plus facile de dire le contraire, même si Jake n'était pas stupide.

— Je te demande si ça va avec Paul.

— Euh… il vient de partir avec une fille, Christelle, je crois.

Il fronça les sourcils.

— Non mais j'y crois pas, il a donc réussi à se la faire celle là ?

Ce fut autour de Bella de froncer les sourcils.

— Ouais, continua Jacob en s'essuyant les mains. Ça fait une semaine qu'il nous emmerde avec le fait qu'il voulait absolument voir ce « _qu'elle vaut_ » et je ne pensais pas que Christelle allait aussi flancher. Dieu mais qu'est-ce qu'elles ont toutes avec ce mec ?

— C'est à ce point ?

Elle semblait ne pas le croire et pour toute réponse, il la foudroya du regard.

— Pourquoi penses-tu que je ne voulais pas que tu ailles chez lui ? Je te jure que s'il ose te toucher…

— Non, il ne fera rien, l'interrompit-elle. Il l'a bien dit tout à l'heure, je ne suis pas son type.

Jake leva les yeux au ciel. Elle était trop naïve, comme si c'était le problème de Paul, dès le moment où la personne en question avait un vagin et des seins, le reste n'avait pas tant d'importance.

Le reste de la journée passa lentement mais elle fut tranquille. Jacob et Bella passèrent la moitié de la journée au garage, puis allèrent chez Emily pour manger, à midi, mais aussi le soir et Bella ne put s'empêcher de ce dire que cette femme était parfaite. Elle lui rappelait un peu Esmée, elle s'occupait toujours de tout le monde. Mais à cette pensée, Bella eut subitement une baisse de morale qui ne passa inaperçu auprès de la meute. D'ailleurs, ils étaient tous là, presque tous puisque Paul avait été absent de toute la journée. En tout cas, elle ne l'avait pas vu.

Mais elle appréciait leur _meute_. Sam, étant le chef, et le plus âgé, il était le plus sérieux, même si par moment, il se laissait allé, notamment lorsque sa douce fiancée se trouvait dans le coin. L'alchimie qu'il y avait entre ces deux personnes étaient incroyables, elle n'avait jamais vu un couple aussi harmonie qu'eux, ils se connaissaient et ils parvenaient à se comprendre sans même se parler, un regard et c'était bon, un peu comme Carlisle et Esmée. À comparer avec sa relation avec Edward, ça n'avait rien avoir. Déjà, lorsqu'elle allait manger chez lui, elle mangeait seule, en sa présence certes, mais il ne l'accompagnait jamais, étant donné que les vampires ne se nourrissent pas de façon ordinaire alors vive l'ambiance. Ils avaient tous faits des efforts, -même Rosalie, mais alors vraiment un peu-, mais l'on voyait que c'était forcé, de ce fait, elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Ce soir, ça avait été différent. Elle avait aidé Emily à préparer le repas et à mettre la table, en faisant tomber une assiette, évidement : ensuite, ils étaient tous arrivés, sauf Paul bien sur. Ça avait été agité, mais dans le bon sens, ils se bagarraient pour la nourriture, blaguaient à propos de leur journée et l'on avait l'impression que la vie était un long fleuve tranquille alors qu'il n'en était rien.

Chacun avait leur personnalité Sam, le leader évidemment, Jacob était Jacob, fidèle à lui-même, puis il y avait aussi Jared et Embry, des blagueurs qui avaient pris plaisir à la charrier sur sa relation avec les suceurs de sang. Et si Embry était plus ouvert avec elle, Jared semblait être un peu plus méfiant à son égard, pour preuve, il ne semblait la connaître que sous le nom de _fille à vampires_.

À la fin de la soirée, Jacob avait tenu à l'accompagner jusqu'à la maison de Paul.

— Ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de Paul de louper les repas avec la meute, observa Jake penseur.

— Tu penses que c'est à cause de moi qu'il n'est pas venu ?

Il se tourna vers elle et lui sourit, dévoilant ses dents parfaitement blanches.

— Paul n'est pas rancunier à ce point, mais j'en déduis qu'il a dû conclure avec cette Christelle. Sérieusement, il ne peut pas se contenter d'en avoir qu'une !

Bella rit à la remarque et au ton si amer qu'avait pris Jacob en parlant.

— Tu ne l'apprécies vraiment pas ce Paul.

— C'est pas ça, quand il ne veut pas s'attaquer à toi, il est cool comme mec, il n'est pas du genre à se prendre la tête, mais lorsqu'il décide de faire de ta vie un enfer, il n'y va pas de main morte. Je me souviens, lorsque j'avais dix ans, il m'enfermait dans la poubelle derrière la maison et s'asseyait dessus pour ne pas que je sorte.

Bella éclata de rire face à l'image qui se dessina dans son esprit. Un Jacob dans une poubelle et un Paul qui s'amusait à le maintenant enfermer, ça devait tout simplement être épique comme scène. Jake bouda légèrement et poussa un peu Bella pour lui faire part de sa gêne. Normalement ce n'était qu'une toute petite bousculade innocente, mais Jake ayant une force qui s'était développer ces derniers jours et Bella qui n'avait jamais fait une avec la terre ferme, elle valsa sur le côté et fut sur le point de tomber, mais il la rattrapa à temps.

— Désolé Bells, je… finalement Sam a raison, il me faut encore du temps pour savoir maintenant toute cette force. Je ne parviens pas à calmer mon loup.

— Oh tu sais, loup ou pas, je me serais quand même ramassée… attend, ton loup ?

— Oui, répondit-il. Depuis que je peux me transformer, c'est lui qui prend le plus souvent le dessus et je ne parviens pas encore à le soumettre.

Elle hocha simplement la tête, mais comprit qu'en fait, leur loup était des être à part entière avec qui ils partageaient leur corps.

— Vous êtes comme des hôtes.

— On peut dire ça oui.

— C'est fascinant, ça veut dire que tu dois apprendre à ne former qu'un avec lui ?

Il hocha la tête. Vraiment fascinant. Elle n'oublierait jamais le regard qu'il lui avait lancé, cette fois là, dans la forêt lorsqu'ils l'avaient tous secouru de Laurent. Il était sous sa forme de loup et pourtant, il avait un regard si humain.

Une brise caressa leur visage alors qu'ils arrivaient chez Paul et les lumières éteintes de la maison faisaient savoir qu'il n'était pas là.

— Bonne nuit Bells.

— Bonne nuit Jake.

Elle lui apporta ses lèvres sur sa joue et y posa un doux baiser avant de se reculer. Lui faisant un dernier signe de la main, elle monta les marches du porche et entra dans la maison : en fermant la porte, elle vit que Jake n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

 _Enfin seule_ , pensa-t-elle. Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de penser aujourd'hui. Elle ferma les yeux et pris une grande respiration avant de les rouvrirent. Malgré le peu de bordel qu'il y avait dans la maison, c'était un endroit agréable. Comme toute la demeure, les murs du salon était en bois travaillé, qui faisait sans doute un bon isolant en hiver, un canapé recouvert d'une housse en coton était placé face à une table basse en bois qui donnait à une télévision écran plat. Il y avait aussi deux autres fauteuils posés sur un tapis imprimés de motifs. Le salon donnait directement sur la cuisine ouverte, une table en bois se trouvait au milieu, au dessus était suspendu deux petits lustres.

En fait, c'était rustique. Oui, c'est bien le mot. Bella se demanda avec qui Paul pouvait vivre, même s'il semblait être le seul locataire de ces lieux, mais ne sait-on jamais. Elle traversa le salon et alla rejoindre sa chambre, là, elle sortit les affaires de son sac, il y avait un placard encastrée au mur, vide, mais elle se dit que c'était déjà beaucoup d'avoir une chambre, elle ne voulait pas tant se mettre à l'aise. Elle posa son sac au pied du lit et prit une serviette pour aller dans la salle de bain. C'était la dernière pièce au fond si elle se souvenait bien.

Elle y entra et là… wahoo ! La vache, elle avait l'impression d'être dans une autre maison ! Comme quoi l'espace de toutes les autres pièces de la maison étaient utilisé d'une manière très simple, comme quoi ici, c'était tout le contraire. Elle n'était jamais entrée dans une aussi belle salle de bain, même celle des Cullen ne rivalisaient pas avec celle-ci. Le meuble qui soutenait les deux éviers faisait toute la longueur du mur, en face, se trouvait une baignoire sur podium, incrustés dans ce qui semblait être de la pierre, mais c'était beau, c'était luxueux. Et il y avait aussi une douche à côté, tout en verre. Comment un tel contraste était possible ? Peut-être qu'il avait une belle histoire avec les salles de bain. Bella secoua la tête en souriant, c'était nul comme blague.

Bella se plaça devant un évier et se regarda dans la glace. Elle était pâle, ses cheveux était à peine brossées et elle était d'une telle maigreur, que l'on voyait ses clavicules ressortir et ce n'était pas bon signe pour elle, même ses joues étaient creuses maintenant. Elle se brossa les dents, savourant le silence qui régnait dans la maison. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne. Oui, peut-être, mais quand ?

Une fois sa toilette terminée, elle revint dans sa chambre, se changea pour mettre son pyjama et ferma le volet de la fenêtre avant de se mettre sous sa couette. Elle éteignit la lampe du chevet, mais s'endormit pas pour autant. En fait, là, toute seule, dans cette maison qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle ne voulait pas dormir elle allait encore faire des cauchemars et quand elle se réveillerait, personne ne serait là pour veiller sur elle. Car depuis des mois, elle savait que Charlie veillait à ce qu'elle ne fasse pas de crise dans son sommeil, lorsqu'il voyait que c'était trop grave, il la réveillait et lui faisait un chocolat chaud. Là, Paul était un inconnu pour elle, un inconnu qui ne l'appréciait même pas.

C'est alors qu'un bruit retentit et Bella crut que son cœur allait exploser. C'était un claquement de porte, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et mit sa tête sous sa couette.

— Fais gaffe.

Ces deux mots et des rires, lui firent savoir que c'était Paul. Elle reconnaissait sa voix, mais il n'était pas seul.

— Allez Paul, s'il te plaît !

Une fille. Oh doux Jésus, il avait remmené une fille.

— Patience Laure, on a toute la nuit.

Et ce n'était même pas cette Christelle ! Bella ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Puis, elle n'entendit plus rien durant plusieurs minutes. À tous les coups, ils devaient sans doute être bourré et ils s'étaient tout les deux endormis. Bella soupira et ferma les yeux, un peu plus zen qu'avant et soulagée. Même s'il ne l'appréciait pas, ce n'est pas comme s'il aurait osé...

— Oh oui… vas-y baise-moi… hum...

Putain. Il avait osé.

* * *

J'espère que cette lecture aura été agréable !


	3. Chapter 3

HELLOOOOO! Oh mon Dieu ça fait tellement longtemps, mais vraiment si longtemps ! Je suis si désolée pour la longue absence sur la fiction mais j'ai eu une année très mouvementé car en Novembre 2015 je suis partie vivre à Londres et je ne suis revenue il y a deux semaines seulement § ce fut un voyage enrichissant qui m'a prit tout mon temps et on ne va pas se mentir j'ai carrément oublié que j'avais cette fanfiction en cours. Je me souviens surtout que je n'avais pas trop d'inspiration pour écrire le chapitre 4. En fait, avant de poster un chapitre, je fais toujours en sorte qu'il y ait un ou deux autres chapitres déjà près pour que lorsque je poste le chapitre 3 comme aujourd'hui, le 4 et 5 soient déjà bouclés, c'est bizarre mais je trouve ça meilleur donc j'avais quitté la France sur cette grosse page blanche et je n'y ai ensuite plus pensé.

But I'm back ! et je suis vraiment contente que la fiction vous plaise, j'ai lu vos commentaires et c'est tout simplement adorable ! Vraiment merci de me soutenir même un an après, c'est très encourageant (culpabilisat aussi mdrr)

BONNE LECTURE !

Chapitre 3 : Colère

Il était sept heures quarante lorsque Bella ouvrit les yeux. Elle avait passé une nuit agitée, comme toujours, ses cauchemars lui faisaient vivre un enfer, mais aussi, il lui avait fallu attendre une heure du matin pour que l'excité d'en face ne se calme enfin, lui et cette fille dont elle avait oublié le prénom. Elle avait dû mettre sa tête sous son oreiller pour ne pas entendre leurs gémissements incessants, puis elle s'était rendue compte que cela ne servaient à rien. Bella grommela entre ses dents avant de retirer sa couverture.

Ils étaient dimanche aujourd'hui, en tant normal, le dimanche était fait pour se reposer, mais il était impossible pour elle de dormir plus longtemps. Elle se leva alors du lit et elle se rendit vraiment compte qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre à elle. Depuis qu'elle était revenue à Forks, soit, un an auparavant, elle n'avait jamais dormi en dehors de la maison, sauf la fois où elle avait dû dormir à l'hôpital après qu'elle ait frôlé la mort à cause de James. Elle sortit de la chambre et traversa le couloir qui menait au salon et la cuisine et il était là, assis dans le canapé, lisant un magazine.

Elle sursauta en le voyant et se stoppa aussitôt. Mince, elle ne pensait pas le voir aussitôt. Qu'était-elle censé faire maintenant ? Il semblait être seul, ce qui devait dire que la fille n'était plus là. Ben, elle n'allait pas retourner dans sa chambre, s'était débile et il l'avait sûrement entendu, alors elle se contenta de se diriger la cuisine.

— Salut.

Il leva le visage vers elle.

— Salut.

Cool, au moins il lui répondait, c'était déjà ça. Elle entra dans la cuisine qui était derrière Paul. Il semblait calme, ou plutôt fatigué, c'était sans doute le bon moment pour lui parler de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit, pas avec elle mais avec cette fille… c'était quoi son nom déjà ? Laure ! Enfin bref, il fallait lui apprendre comme vivre avec une autre personne, une fille de surcroît. Mais mieux valait-il y aller en douceur.

— Je voulais encore te remercier de m'accueillir chez toi alors que tu ne m'apprécies pas vraiment, ça prouve que…

— Ouais ouais, c'est bon.

Elle prit une grande respiration et ouvrit le frigo, il y avait de œufs et du bacon. Ah, tant mieux !

— Tu veux que je te fasses des œufs brouillés ? J'en fais souvent le dimanche pour Charlie et comme je te l'ai dit, je veux te remercier…

— Et si tu me disais ce que tu voulais pour qu'on en finisse ? la coupa-t-il en jetant son magazine sur la table.

Il se leva du canapé et lui fit enfin face. C'était mieux ainsi, elle en avait marre de parler à son dos, même si c'était un très beau dos. Bella leva les yeux au ciel face à sa pensée. Mais c'est pas sa faute ! Il était en torse nu et ne portait qu'un simple short, elle ne pouvait pas regarder ailleurs.

— Euh… quoi ?

— Oui, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? C'est bien un truc de nanas ça, lorsque vous voulez quelque chose, vous dites et faites des choses qui vous trahisses, comme ça par exemple.

Il avait contourné le canapé et traversé l'espace qui le séparer de la cuisine, désormais, seule la table les séparait.

— Crache le morceau.

— D'accord. Euh… hier, ce qui s'est passé…

— Que s'est-il passé hier ?

— La fille que tu as remmené, continua-t-elle. Cette Laure, c'est ta copine ?

Il fronça les sourcils.

— Tu connais son prénom ?

— Comment ne pas le connaître, tu l'as hurlé tellement de fois cette nuit que j'ai l'impression de la connaître comme si elle était l'une de mes amies les plus proches.

Un sourire narquois se dessina sur les lèvres de Paul. En fait, hier, en la remmenant à la maison, il s'était rappelé que Bella était là, mais il était trop tard pour faire demi tour, alors il s'était dit qu'en restant au salon et en faisant le moins de bruit possible, elle n'entendrait rien. Il éclata de rire, sous le regard perdu de la jeune femme. Non, en faite, il s'était franchement moqué du fait qu'elle entende ou pas.

— Enfin bref, je voudrais te demandé s'il était possible que tu ailles faire ça ailleurs, reprit Bella. Tu sais, il y a plein d'endroit où tu peux calmer tes hormones mâle.

Aucune expression ne traversa le visage de Paul à se moment. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, mais lorsqu'il se déplaça, Bella eut la vague impression d'avoir commis la pire erreur de sa vie. Il sauta par-dessus la table, son regard sombre ne la quittant pas des yeux. Elle recula, il avança et ce jeu continua jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve bloqué par l'évier et par le torse de Paul et quel torse il avait ! Non mais pourquoi il faisait ça d'abord ? Il aurait très bien pu rester à l'écart, à moins qu'il ne veuille la bouffer ou bien la b… la température corporelle de Bella monta d'un cran lorsqu'elle sentit la peau de son ventre entrer en contact avec celle de Paul. Elle leva les yeux vers son visage, sa mâchoire était serrée et son regard, elle ne savait pas vraiment ce que ce regard voulait dire, mais ce n'était pas bon signe.

— Répète pour voir, exigea-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Il allait la tuer, c'est sûr. Il allait se transformer là, comme il l'avait fait il y a deux jours et d'un coup de griffes, il lui arracherait sa petite tête.

— Aies… aies un peu de civisme et va faire… va faire tes affaires ailleurs… s'il… s'il te plaît.

C'était osé de lui demander cela, dans sa propre maison, mais n'avait-elle pas raison ? Paul recula et Bella se sentit soudainement refroidir.

— D'accord, je ne remmènerai plus de filles à la maison. Tu as raison, ce n'était pas très courtois.

Woh. Et c'est tout ? Il ne l'engeulait pas et ne lui disait même pas de bouger de chez lui si elle n'était pas contenten ? Elle ne pensait pas que ce serait si facile, elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui lance une réplique saillante ou qu'il la foute dehors, mais pas qu'il accepte aussi poliment. Elle avait encore exagérée les choses.

— Merci…

— Dis moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec cette poêle dans la main ?

Son regard pivota sur sa main droite et elle se rendit alors compte que sans le vouloir, elle avait pris la chose la plus proche qui était à sa portée, soit une poêle, pour se défendre de Paul, juste au cas où il s'était transformé.

— Tu ne comptais pas la gâcher en me frappant avec j'espère ? demanda-t-il presque amusé.

— Bien sur que non ! C'était… c'était pour faire mes œufs brouillés. Alors, t'en veux ?

Paul savait bien qu'elle avait paniqué lorsqu'il s'était rapproché de lui, mais il avait été juste ravi de voir qu'elle pouvait aussi dire ce qu'elle pensait réellement, même s'il y avait encore du travail à faire au niveau de l'assurance, c'était un début. Il hocha la tête face à sa demande et prit place sur à une chaise, et se mit à l'observer. Il la détailla de la tête aux pieds, elle avait un beau dos, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle était maigre, elle avait presque du mal à se déplacer, à croire que ses jambes ne tenaient plus le choc. Mais il était sûr qu'avec un peu plus de chair en elle, elle ferait l'affaire. Pff, bien sur qu'elle ferait l'affaire, chaque fois qu'il se tenait trop près d'elle il pouvait sentir son loup s'agiter.

Isabella Marie Swan. La fille à vampires. Sérieusement, comme s'il n'avait pas assez de soucis comme ça il avait fallu que Sam lui impose sa présence, chez lui, durant plusieurs jours. Foutu alpha de merdeux ! Il aurait une conversation avec lui tient, juste pour qu'il lui explique ce qui lui était passé par la tête. Bella posa une assiette devant lui remplie d'œufs brouillés et de trois tranches de bacons. Paul arqua un sourcil, elle veut rire ou quoi ? C'est pas assez pour lui !

— Bon appétit.

Oh, elle est mignonne hein ? Elle ne pouvait pas savoir, mais elle les avait pourtant vu manger la dernière fois. En tant que loup et homme, c'est comme si ils mangeaient pour deux et elle lui serre une petite assiette qui ne lui remplirait même pas le ventre pour deux heures. Elle s'assit face à lui et alors qu'il prit la peine de manger ce qu'elle avait fait, cette dernière semblait picorer dans son assiette. Ah mais oui, elle refusait de manger depuis que son vampire l'avait quitté il l'avait vu dans l'esprit de Jacob.

— Mange, dit-il.

— Je n'ai pas très faim, se justifia-t-elle. Ces derniers temps je…

— Mange.

Paul avait déjà fini son assiette alors qu'elle n'en était même pas à la moitié. Il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer bruyamment, il trouvait ça stupide et puéril de se briser la santé pour un mec (car Edwart restait avant tout un homme) qui de toute manière, avait probablement tourné la page après tous ces mois et puis c'était un vampire et c'était encore pire.

Une fois son assiette terminé, il la posa dans l'évier et sortit de la maison sans un mot de plus. Elle l'énervait vraiment.

Bella était restée à table, tout le temps où il s'était trouvé dans la pièce, elle n'avait pas réussi à bouger. Ce type était déboussolant, certes beau, mais vraiment déboussolant et elle ne savait pas sur quel pied danser avec lui elle essayait d'être agréable à vivre mais il semblait, de son côté, ne vouloir faire aucun effort, mis à part le fait qu'il ait accepté de ne plus s'envoyer en l'air ici tant qu'elle était là. Mais quand même ! Il venait de partir, sans un mot, ni même un regard.

— Calme-toi Bella, ça va aller, souffla-t-elle.

Elle renvoya sa tête en arrière et respira fortement avant d'aller prendre sa douche.

Une demi-heure plus tard, une fois prête, elle était sortie et se rendit chez Emily. En arrivant là-bas, elle vit Sam, évidemment, Embry et Paul en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner. Attendez… QUOI ? Pourquoi Paul prenait son petit déjeuner ici alors qu'il venait déjà de le prendre avec elle, chez lui ? Lorsqu'il la vit, il lui adressa un sourire auquel elle n'eut même pas la force de répondre tant… tant elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

— Bella ?

Elle posa son attention sur Emily.

— Ça va ?

— Oui, ça va et toi ?

Mais elle n'entendit pas la réponse de son hôtesse, elle était trop absorbée par Paul qui dévorait les pancakes fait par Emily comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours.

— Bella, arrête de dévorer Paul du regard, il risque de se sentir pousser des ailes, commenta Embry la bouche pleine.

Il reçut une légère tape sur l'épaule d'Emily alors que le sourire de Paul s'étirait toujours plus en sa direction.

— Ben quoi, c'est vrai ce que je dis ! Non c'est bon, ne me tape pas !

Elle se sentit rougir, non seulement par lui mais aussi par la remarque que cet imbécile d'Embry avait dit, pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Devant lui en plus ? Il est sûr qu'il allait vraiment se faire pousser des ailes après ça.

Les trois hommes se levèrent et après que Sam ait couvert sa chère et tendre de baisers, ils quittèrent la maison. Deux mains saisirent alors visage de Bella et son regard rencontra celui d'Emily.

— Ici la Terre à Bella, tu me reçois ?

— Oh, désolée, je… il me déteste.

La fiancée de Sam haussa les sourcils.

— Qui te déteste ?

— Paul. Il ne m'aime pas malgré tous les efforts que je fais, ou du moins, le peu que je parvienne à faire, expliqua-t-elle en prenant place sur une chaise.

— Je t'écoute.

Elle prit une grande respiration.

— Pour commencer hier, c'est à peine s'il m'a adressé la parole et puis le soir, il est rentré tard et avec une fille.

— Pardon ?

— Durant trois heures ils se sont défoulés dans le salon, alors que je pouvais les entendre et je peux te dire qu'ils ne ce sont pas gênés pour me faire comprendre qu'ils passaient du bon temps. Trois heures, c'est pas un peu beaucoup quand même ?

— Non mais j'y crois pas, attends un peu que je l'attrape et que…

Bella l'empêcha tous mouvements brusques, elle était vraiment adorable Emily.

— Et puis, aujourd'hui je lui ai fait le petit-déjeuner et il a tout mangé, j'ai cru qu'il avait aimé et voilà que je le retrouve ici, à se remplir le ventre comme s'il n'avait rien avalé de la matinée.

— Ça, je peux l'expliquer, dit Emily en souriant. Lorsqu'ils sont capable de muter en loup, les garçons mangent pour deux, ce qui veut dire qu'ils ont un plus grand appétit étant donné les forces qu'ils dépensent chaque jour.

Les lèvres de Bella se formèrent en « o » et elle se sentit bête de ne pas avoir pensé à ça plus tôt.

— Alors pourquoi ne me l'a-t-il pas dit ?

— Ça je l'ignore, Paul est du genre à ne pas cacher ce qu'il pense en général.

Il voulait juste la faire chier, c'est tout. Bella lâcha une plainte, agacée. Ça ne sera pas ses meilleures vacances

— Bella, t'es là !

Jake se tenait sur le porche, son sourire chaleureux aux lèvres.

— Salut Emily ! Alors Bells, t'es plutôt matinale !

— Oui, on peut dire ça, dit-elle en le rejoignant.

— Bien, alors on y va ?

Elle hocha la tête et salua Emily qui les regardait s'en aller d'un air pensif.

— C'est quand même bizarre que Sam ait demandé à Paul d'héberger Bella, j'ai moi aussi une chambre de libre pourtant.

Il avait intérêt à lui donner des explications sur tout ça, parce que la pauvre fille, en plus d'avoir été traumatisée par cette sangsue, elle n'avait pas besoin qu'un loup en rajoute une couche, elle ne s'en remettrait pas.

— Alors, comment ça s'est passé avec Paul hier ?

Bella haussa les épaules, elle n'allait pas lui dire ce qu'elle avait raconté à Emily, elle ne voulait pas qu'il se transforme maintenant à cause d'elle.

— Ça a été, étant donné qu'il est rentré assez tard, je dormais déjà mais je serais vache de me plaindre. Il fait sa vie et je fais la mienne.

— Oui, ce n'est que le début, marmonna-t-il. J'ai quand même hâte de voir comment tout ça va se passer. Sinon, j'ai besoin de pièces pour réparer le moteur de la voiture Rachel, tu m'accompagnes ?

— Bien sur !

Ils n'avaient pas pris la voiture, un magasin de pièce détaché se trouvé non loin, à un quart d'heure de marche. Alors que Jacob lui parlait du fait qu'il ne serait pas là durant toute l'après-midi, Bella se concentra sur la route et ce fut là, qu'elle _le_ vit. Il était de l'autre côté de la chaussée, il portait le même manteau que la dernière fois, il se tenait droit, stoïque, mais il pouvait sentir son regard qui lui transperçait tout son être. Elle cessa tous pas, sous le regard intrigué que Jacob. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu en hallucination et pour la première fois, elle s'inquiéta. Pourquoi donc apparaissait-il là ? Elle ne s'était pas mise en danger pourtant. « _Bella, ne fait pas ça. Je t'en prie Bella._ » Elle ne bougea pas, tant qu'il était là, elle ne pourrait pas faire un seul pas, ni vers lui, ni loin de lui.

— Bella !

La voix de Jacob retentit dans l'esprit de Bella et à peine avait-elle reprit ses esprits qu'elle sentit deux bras l'entourer et l'entraîner en arrière. Un camion passa devant elle avant même qu'elle n'eut le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait.

— Bella, ça va pas ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?!

Elle clignota des cils durant un bref instant et elle ne se rendit compte que très tardivement du fait que Jacob la secouait par épaule.

— Bella bon sang répond-moi !

— Oui ? Euh désolée, j'ai cru voir un chien de l'autre côté.

Jake pencha la tête sur le côté, elle se foutait de lui ou quoi ?

— Un chien ? Tu as failli finir aplati contre la chaussée à cause d'un chien ?

Elle regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Jacob _il_ n'était plus là.

— Désolée Jake, je pensais qu'il était blessé alors j'ai voulu allé le secourir.

— Mais oui bien sur, soupira-t-il. Pour moi, t'es juste cinglée.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux.

— Tu crois ? Tu penses que je suis folle ?

— Oui, faut quand même être un peu cinglée pour avoir comme premier amour un vampire et comme meilleur ami un loup, tu ne crois pas ?

Ils s'esclaffèrent de rire tous les deux, mais il devait avoir raison, la preuve, elle qui avait cru ne pas bouger en voyant Edward, elle s'était au contraire déplacée pour pouvoir l'approcher et elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

— Merci Jake, heureusement que tu étais là.

— Oui je sais, sourit-il. Allez viens.

C'était fou quand même. À peine deux heures qu'elle s'était levée et elle avait déjà mis sa vie en danger. Elle était un aimant à emmerdes, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications plus logiques que celle-ci.

— Où tu vas cet après-midi ?

— Nous avons une ronde à faire, c'est de cette manière que ça fonctionne, étant donné que ce vampire est dans le coin, il vaut mieux être prudent. Et si l'on pouvait l'avoir une bonne fois pour toute, ça serait plus facile.

— Soyez prudent, je les ai vu à l'œuvre, ils sont très…

Il l'interrompit dans ses mots.

— Alors j'aimerais bien que tu nous vois à l'œuvre, je suis sûr que tu changerais vite d'avis.

Chaque fois qu'elle doutait de sa force, c'est sa fierté qui en prenait un sacré coup. Déjà, il avait apprit que les Cullen étaient des vampires et qu'elle était sortie avec l'un d'eux, Jacob ne pouvait se cacher le fait qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à digérer ça, ce n'était pas sa faute, ce sont ses gènes qui lui inspirer se dégoût avec eux. Mais qu'elle pense qu'ils puissent être plus fort que lui, c'était le summum de la bêtise. Oui, il faudrait vraiment qu'elle les voit à l'œuvre.

* * *

Il était seize heures lorsque Bella se retrouva sur l'une des falaises non loin de la réserve. Jacob était parti, Emily révisait ses cours alors elle n'avait pas voulu l'embêter et elle ne voulait pas rester dans la maison de Paul trop longtemps en fait, elle s'était convaincu que cet endroit ne lui servait qu'à dormir et à se laver, et à manger de temps en temps, mais c'était tout ! De toute manière, l'on ne peut dire qu'il l'ait mis très à l'aise.

Alors en cette fin de journée, elle se décida à aller se balader. Jake lui avait donné les délimitations de la réserve, de manière à ce qu'elle ne s'éloigne pas trop et pourtant, elle ne savait plus si elle était en territoire protégé ou pas. Et puis, sans se mentir, c'était le cadet de ses soucis à cet instant. Elle avait marché durant deux heures et s'était arrêtée là, sur le haut de cette falaise. Elle avait mal aux pieds, alors elle s'assit sur une pierre, juste le temps de récupérer avant de faire demi-tour.

La falaise était haute et elle avait l'impression de dominer la forêt de là. Pourtant, elle ne pensait pas qu'il y ait autant chose qui puisse surplomber les séquoias et autres grands arbres. Elle se souvint alors de la première fois où Edward lui avait fait découvrir son monde en l'emmenant au sommet d'un de cet arbre, ça avait été grandiose et effrayant à la fois. Mais maintenant, elle se demandait s'il aurait été capable de sauter de cette falaise et d'atterrir en un morceau. Probablement.

Bella prit une grande respiration, tentant de savourer l'air frais qui prenait possession de ses poumons. Elle ferma les yeux et pour la première fois, elle se dit qu'il était peut-être tant pour elle de se vider l'esprit, après tout,c 'est pour cette raison qu'elle avait accepté de venir à La Push. Ne plus penser, ni aux vampires, ni aux loups et ni au fait qu'elle était sans cesse la proie de phénomènes paranormaux.

 _« Alice, se dit-elle. Crois tu que notre rencontre ait été un hasard ou est-ce moi qui ai provoqué tout cela, car j'en ai l'impression, je me sens comme l'aimant qui attire toutes ces choses folles, les loups, comme Jacob qui est mon meilleur ami, et vous. Vous étiez des vampires, ma famille, tu étais mon amie,_ _ **il**_ _était mon amour, mon âme-sœur. Mais peut-être est-ce aussi moi qui vous ai fait fuir. »_

Son portable sonna dans la poche de sa veste.

— Allô ?

— Isabella Marie Swan, où est-ce que tu te trouves !

Elle eut un rictus face au ton qu'employa Jacob.

— Je suis sur la falaise, pourquoi ?

— Parce que… attends quoi ? La falaise ?

— Oui, celle qui donne sur le Mont O…

— Merde Bella !

Il avait raccrocher. Bella fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était du genre de Jacob d'être aussi agiter sauf si quelque chose n'allait pas. Donc à tous les coups, quelque chose n'allait pas et bizarrement, elle se disait qu'elle en était la cause. Elle regarda autour d'elle, elle se trouvait toujours sur la falaise, mais il faisait presque nuit. Elle vérifia l'heure, il était dix-huit heures. Elle s'était endormie alors qu'elle avait voulu faire le vide dans son esprit.

Elle se leva de la pierre où elle avait pris place, ses fesses et son dos lui faisaient atrocement souffrir. Il valait mieux rentrer, elle ne tenait pas à se perdre une nouvelle fois dans les bois, la première fois lui avait laissé un trop mauvais souvenir.

— Bella Swan.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et tout son corps cessa soudainement de lui répondre à l'entende de cette voix. Oh Seigneur. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu parler, mais elle savait que c'était elle, elle était bien là. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face. La grande rousse, la regardait attentivement, son visage marqué par l'impassibilité. Il allait bientôt faire entièrement nuit, mais elle parvenait encore à voir ses yeux couleur rouge sang. Victoria. Elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment aperçu de près, ni durant une aussi longue minute que celle-ci car en y pensant, personne ne s'était jamais intéressée à elle, c'était James qui occupait tous les esprits à cet instant.

— Ca fait une bonne heure que je t'observe.

Les jambes de Bella furent plus rapides que son cerveau. Elles l'obligèrent à faire demi-tour, Dieu, il fallait qu'elle s'enfuit d'ici ! Mais à peine eut-elle tourné le dos qu'elle se retrouva une nouvelle fois face à la rousse et cette fois-ci, c'était Bella qui était dos à la falaise.

— J'aurais pu te tuer lorsque tu dormais, mais ça aurait été tellement plus facile pour toi.

Elle fit un pas vers l'adolescente qui recula aussitôt mais elle recula si bien qu'elle se retrouva au bord du précipice. Elle parvenait à entendre les battements de son propre cœur tant ils étaient bruyants, peut-être même qu'elle allait mourir à cause d'une crise cardiaque. À cet instant, Victoria se trouvait à moins d'un mètre d'elle, pourtant, elle ne souriait pas, elle n'était même pas en colère. Bella ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, mis à part à mourir évidemment. En fait, elle se disait que plus vite ce serait fait, plus vite cette longue attente serait enfin terminée. Elle était venue ici pour se protéger d'elle et voilà qu'elle venait de se jeter dans la gueule du loup, quelle idée aussi de s'endormir dans les bois de cette manière !

La première fois qu'elle les avait vu, lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés sur le terrain de baseball, Bella s'était dit que les choses se passeraient sans doute mal, mais une fois de plus, cela avait été à cause d'elle, à cause de son odeur, de son sang qui était si bon selon leurs dires. Et la revoilà des mois plus tard, face à la compagne de celui qui avait voulu la tuer et qui avait failli la transformer en vampire. Peut-être que si Edward avait laissé la mutation se faire, elle aurait pu se défendre. Pff, bien sur qu'elle aurait pu, elle ne serait même pas là en ce moment, mais avec les Cullen, à vivre leur éternité en toute tranquillité.

La main si froide de Victoria s'attaqua à sa gorge qu'elle empoigna fermement, coupant aussitôt la respiration de la jeune fille. Mourir serait la chose la plus facile et pourtant, son instinct de survie continuait à prendre le dessus, l'obligeant à se débattre comme elle le pouvait. Maintenant, elle pouvait voir une expression sur son visage, du plaisir ou de la haine, ou peut-être même les deux à la fois.

— Lâche-la !

Ce n'était pas la voix de Jacob. Pourtant, elle écouta, et elle relâcha Bella. Dans la vide. La jeune fille se retrouva dans le précipice, entre ciel et terre. On hurla son prénom alors qu'elle dévalait toujours plus vite l'espace qui la séparait de sa fin. Elle n'avait même pas pu dire au revoir à son père. Charlie. Qu'allait-il devenir ? Et Jacob ? Elle était entièrement responsable de tout ce qui lui arrivait et elle allait faire souffrir ses proches. Elle ferma les yeux, attendant la fin de tout une vie, une vie qui fut si courte. Mais elle entendit une nouvelle fois son nom. Et cette voix.

— Paul...

Deux bras l'entourèrent et elle se retrouva plaquée à une chose dure. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux pour voir ce n'était pas une chose, mais quelqu'un. Et avant qu'elle n'eut réalisé ce qui se passait, il atterrit au sol, ses pieds s'incrustant dans le sol, à cause de la violence de l'atterrissage qui fut parfaitement réceptionné. Bella regarda autour d'elle. Seigneur, ils n'étaient même pas morts ! Bah ça valait bien la peine de stresser autant !

Des hurlements se firent entendre et trois immenses bêtes sautèrent au-dessus d'eux et elle en déduit qu'ils venaient de se transformer. Sauf Paul, qui la serrait toujours contre elle, lui lançant un regard noir. Il fulminait littéralement, c'est à peine si l'on ne voyait pas de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles. Sérieusement, il allait devoir supporter cette bécasse durant des jours ? Non, pas possible, il risquerait de la tuer.

— J'ai… j'ai entendu ta voix.

— C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Que tu as entendu ma voix ? Bon sang, à cet instant, il n'y a pas que ma main que je voudrais te faire sentir ! T'es vraiment inconsciente ma parole !

Tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu mourir.

— Oui… je suis désolée, tenta-t-elle.

Oh et voilà qu'elle s'excusait encore, à croire qu'elle ne savait faire que ça, demander pardon. Mais à qui ? Et pourquoi ?

— Oh c'est pas à moi que tu dois demander pardon ! Personnellement, le fait que cette femme veuille ta peau, je m'en moque pas mal, mais il faut croire que tu attires les ennuis comme personne d'autre sur cette Terre !

Bella fronça les sourcils. Elle était choquée, elle tremblait encore, et voilà qu'il venait en rajouter une couche.

— Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! répliqua-t-elle en le repoussant.

Il la foudroya du regard sur place et Dieu sait qu'elle aurait pu mourir si cela aurait été possible.

— Malgré le fait que tu sois si agaçante, c'est de notre devoir de débarrasser la Terre de ces erreurs de la nature, mets-toi bien ça dans le crâne !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer ni même de chercher quoi dire qu'il se baissa et la seconde d'après, Bella tomba en arrière pour atterrir sur l'épaule du bel homme.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Reposes-moi !

— Non ! On rentre et j'irai plus vite sans toi dans mes pattes !

Cette fois-ci, c'était trop ! Il avait soit disant voulu « l'effrayer » en se transformant en loup devant elle, il s'était montré d'un accueil des plus glacials lorsqu'elle était arrivée, il avait remmené sa conquête d'un soir alors qu'il savait qu'elle était là et voilà que maintenant, il se permettait de passer ses nerfs sur elle. Elle n'allait pas laisser passer ça !

— J'en ai marre ! Non mais c'est quoi ton problème dis-moi !

— C'est toi et ta faiblesse maladive mon problème.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à une réponse positive et douce de sa part, mais bon sang, ces mots lui faisaient l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans la poitrine. La première fois qu'elle avait ressenti cette sensation de déchirement, ce fut lorsque Edward l'abandonna dans la forêt, puis quand Jacob lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait plus la voir et maintenant, pour la troisième fois consécutive, un homme lui disait qu'elle avait un soucis qui ne lui convenait pas. Elle devait être maudite comme fille pour avoir autant de poisse avec les hommes !

Elle ne répondit pas, mais ses deux poings s'abattirent sur le dos de Paul, elle le frappa une fois puis deux et finalement, elle ne compta même plus le nombre de fois où ses deux mains tentèrent de lui faire mal en lui infligeant des coups réguliers sur son dos. Paul soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Quelle pauvre tâche cette fille. Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu qu'il la laisse se faire bouffer par cette folle aux cheveux roux, après tout, lorsque l'on voyait Bella, on avait l'impression que c'est ce qu'elle cherchait. La mort. Tout à l'heure, en arrivant pour la secourir, il n'avait vu dans ses yeux, aucune émotion ressemblant à de l'espoir de vivre ou à de la crainte de crever. Rien, elle attendait juste que la mort. Les personnes suicidaires : il ne les avait jamais apprécié. La vie a bien trop de chose à offrir pour la gâcher de cette manière, seulement parce qu'un stupide mec l'avait quitté. Ce vampire… Edward, ne l'avait peut-être pas vidé de son sang, mais c'est sa vie qu'il était en train de prendre.

— Bella !

Ils étaient revenu à la réserve et la voix de Jacob ne tarda pas à résonner. Paul la déposa au sol, elle avait mal au ventre, mais c'était le résultat d'un voyage sur le dos d'une brute, la tête en bas si elle ne s'était pas concentré sur le fait de vouloir lui faire mal, elle aurait sans doute vomi. Mais maintenant, elle se retrouvait devant un Jacob, en torse nu, sans chaussures, essoufflé et transpirant.

— Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi ? Si je t'ai dit de venir ici c'est pour te protéger et non pas pour que tu te fasses tuer plus vite !

Alors qu'elle reprenait petit à petit ses esprits, elle s'aperçut qu'ils étaient devant la maison d'Emily et qu'au moins, ils étaient tous revenus. Seuls Sam manquait à l'appel.

— Désolée…

— Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

— Je voulais juste me balader, je m'ennuyais et je…

— Et tu t'es dit que le meilleur moyen de t'occuper serait de t'aventurer seule, dans cette forêt que tu ne connais pas, alors qu'une tueuse en série est à tes trousses, c'est ça ?

Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Même son père ne l'avait jamais sermonnée de cette manière. D'ailleurs, il y a en avait marre, elle ne leur avait rien demandé, c'était ingrat de penser cela, mais c'était vrai, c'est lui qui a décidé qu'ils devraient la protéger. S'ils n'avaient pas été là, elle serait morte et tout serait déjà réglé.

— C'est bon, merci de t'inquiéter à ce point, mais je ne suis plus une enfant, je ne vais pas rester cloîtrer dans une maison qui n'est pas la mienne parce que Victoria rode dans les parages. Je sais bien que j'attire les malheurs sur moi comme personne, mais je n'y peux rien et je n'ai pas voulu ça, je peux vous l'assurer.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

— Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu qu'elle…

— Ça va Bella, tu n'as pas à te justifier, la coupa Embry. Tu ferais mieux d'aller te reposer, sinon tu risques sérieusement de flancher.

— Oui.

Elle leur tourna le dos. Paul était resté à part, assis sur les marches du porche à les observer et il trouvait tout cela ridicule.

— J'espère que ce n'est pas de cette manière que tu comptes te la faire, dit-il lorsqu'il fut seul avec Jacob.

— Nous ne sommes pas tous comme toi Paul, je veux juste la protéger, rien d'autre.

Paul haussa les épaules, un air désintéressé accroché au visage.

— Moi, je pense plutôt que tu la protèges tout en voulant prendre la place du vampire dans son cœur. Mais il y a un problème.

Jacob arqua un sourcil, il ne voulait franchement pas parler avec Paul ce soir, et pourtant, il voulait savoir ce qu'il avait donc de si intéressant à lui dire.

— Quel problème ?

— Ben, t'as tout faux sur la manière de te comporter avec elle. Ce n'est pas en la surprotégeant comme une petite-fille que tu vas attirer son attention, au contraire, elle risque plutôt de s'éloigner de toi. Les filles détestent les gars trop collants.

— Ah bon, et dans ce cas, que dois-je faire ?

— J'en sais trop rien, essaie déjà de soigner son mal-être, parce qu'elle touche le fond la dépression, ensuite tu pourras t'intéresser à ce qu'il y a au fond d'elle, ça l'aidera à se redresser et peut-être que si tu te montres un peu plus mature et que tu cesses de croire qu'elle est ta propriété, alors sans doute, qu'elle aura un regard différent sur toi.

Le rire de Jacob ne tarda pas à se faire entendre, et même s'il se voulait narquois, cela ne vexa en rien Paul qui avait commencé à jongler avec quelques petits cailloux trouvait par-ci par-là des marches.

— Merci beaucoup pour tes conseilles Paul, je m'en souviendrais, rit-il.

— Oui bon après il y a autre chose, reprit-il.

Jake pencha la tête, l'incitant à continuer.

— Une histoire entre elle et toi, c'est mort d'avance, même s'il ne s'agit que de cul. Tu l'as bien regardé ? Elle ne te voit que comme un frère. Tu es à jamais coincé dans la friendzone mon pote.

Paul eut un rire à son tour narquois et ce fut Jacob qui s'en retrouva frustré, ce n'est pas son rire qu'il l'agaça fortement, mais le fait que son analyse était tout ce qu'il avait de plus juste.

— Tu fais chier Paul ! grogna-t-il en lui tournant le dos.

Lorsqu'ils se transformaient en loup, Jacob avait tendance à arranger ses souvenirs à sa sauce. Il est évident que Bella ne lui avait jamais tenu la main en marchant, ni qu'elle lui avait dit qu'il était sexy lorsqu'elle l'avait vu en torse nu. Il était encore un gosse et le problème est que Bella, même si elle se comportait comme tel, avait surtout besoin de quelqu'un de plus mature qui lui permette d'avancer.

— Pourquoi tu continues à l'embêter de la sorte ?

— Je ne fais que lui montrer la vérité en face avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, répondit Paul.

Sam venait de revenir. Avec Jarred, ils avaient continuer jusqu'à la frontière de l'Oregon à la poursuite de Victoria, mais elle était parvenue à s'échapper grâce à ses sbires qui l'avaient couvert.

— Vous l'avez perdu.

— Nous avons tué deux de ses sbires. À supposer qu'il y en ait d'autre. Elle est rapide et semble être prête à tout pour avoir la fille.

Paul arqua un sourcil. Il ne connaissait pas l'histoire de Bella et des vampires, mais il se demandait ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour provoquer la colère de cette femme.

— Elle aurait pu tuer Bella lorsqu'elle nous a entendu, dit Sam.

— Elle s'amuse.

— Comme le chat avec la souris ? Oui, j'y ai pensé.

— Elle va pousser Bella à jusqu'à ses derniers retranchement, continua Paul. La douleur morale est sans doute plus importante que la douleur physique.

Elle voulait la pousser à bout, la détruire de l'intérieure avant de lui asséner le coup de grâce, elle voulait juste la voir courir, tenter de sauver sa vie, juste pour le plaisir. Paul fronça les sourcils : c'était diabolique. Il eut un moment de silence durant lequel ils observèrent l'horizon. Il faisait nuit noire et seules les lumières des maisons témoignaient des âmes vivantes de la réserve.

— A quoi tu penses ?

— Pourquoi as-tu décidé qu'elle vienne vivre chez moi ? Ça n'a pas de sens.

— Sans doute pour toi, mais je pense que ça peut lui être utile de partager la vie d'une brute comme toi, ça l'endurcira un peu, répondit Sam.

Ils échangèrent un rire bruyant.

— Cette nana est accroc aux sangsues, on ne pourra pas changer ça.

— Qu'en sais-tu ?

— Ça se voit et elle le montre elle-même, chaque fois qu'elle pose son regard sur nous, chaque fois qu'elle ouvre la bouche, elle nous fait savoir que seules les sangsues sont importantes à ses yeux et nous… nous ne sommes que des chiens sans doute.

Sam ne répondit pas, il est vrai qu'elle était spéciale comme nana, mais Emily l'aimait bien, alors sans doute avait-elle un bon fond.

— Et de toute manière, je me fous pas mal de son sort.

— Paul…

Mais il l'interrompit :

— Qu'importe la réelle raison qui t'a poussé à faire ça, c'est peine perdue.

Sur ses mots il se leva et laissa Sam en plan. Il le connaissait bien leur Alpha,sous ses airs calme de grands chef, il était aussi cinglé que toute la meute et Paul était sûr qu'il trafiquait une chose pas très nette. Il rentra chez lui et aussitôt, une odeur spéciale lui frotta les narines. Génial, maintenant sa tanière de loup empestait le Bella partout ! D'ailleurs, il ne l'avait même pas remarqué ce matin. Mais elle sentait bon, alors ce n'était pas un problème et franchement, tant que ce n'était pas l'odeur de vampire, lui, ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça.

Il se doucha et alla dans sa chambre. Avant le sauvetage de Bella, il avait pris le temps de manger chez Emily, alors il pouvait se coucher et dormir jusqu'au matin. Il avait besoin. Mais le repos ne fut pas pour tout de suite, car il entendit des sons provenant de la chambre de la fille à vampire. Il crut d'abord qu'elle était au téléphone et puis les sons se transformèrent en cri, alors il sut que c'était un cauchemar. Il se dit que ça passerait, qu'elle allait bien devoir le cesser ce stupide cauchemar, mais il n'en fut rien.

Il se leva de son lit en grognant et sortit de sa chambre pour rejoindre celle de Bella. Il y pénétra et la vit allonger entre les draps, gigotant en disant des mots incompréhensible, on aurait cru qu'elle se trouvait sur un bûcher à en entendre ses cris. Elle ne parvenait à dire ce qu'elle ressentait, alors c'est dans son subconscient qu'elle hurlait sa peine. Paul s'approcha doucement d'elle, ses cheveux étaient éparpillés sur son visage, elle transpirait et semblait souffrir le martyr.

— Bella, dit-il doucement après l'avoir secouer.

Elle ne se calma pas pour autant, alors, il répéta son action.

— Bella.

Vu son manque de réaction, il lui saisit les deux épaules et la secoua avec force en hurlant son prénom une dernière fois. Elle se redressa en sursaut et son visage se retrouva près de celui du loup. Elle haletait et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

— Bella, tu as fait un cauchemar. Pitié, ne me dit pas que c'est régulier, j'ai un sommeil fragile alors...

Elle ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de regarder autour d'elle, comme pour se souvenir qu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans sa chambre à elle. Puis, son regard revint sur Paul qui la fixait d'une manière étrange il n'avait jamais eu affaire à ce genre de situation et ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. L'une de ses mains se reposa sur son épaule, comme pour la rassurer et elle sursauta légèrement.

Alors il se passa une chose qu'il n'avait vraiment pas prévu. Elle se jeta sur lui. Littéralement. La jeune fille entoura ses deux bras autour du cou de Paul et elle posa son tête sur son torse. Paul regarda autour de lui, juste pour être sûr que ce n'était pas une caméra cachée, genre le jour elle évitait tout contact physique avec elle et voilà que la nuit, elle décidait qu'il serait le parfait oreiller. Ça devait avoir un rapport avec la pleine lune.

Il tenta de se défaire de son emprise, mais elle gigota en laissant échapper une plainte de mécontentement. Alors il abandonna son idée de se libérer et se laissa aller sur le matelas, tentant de se mettre lui aussi à l'aise jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rendorme vraiment et oublie sa présence.

— Je te jure Sam que tu vas me le payer.

 **Je répondrais à vos avis dans le prochain chapitre**

 **bisous xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello ! Et voici la suite d'un chapitre assez long je dois avouer, il m'a fait 15 pages en Libération Sherif taille 12. donc je crois que c'est suffisant, je ne voulais pas que ça soit trop long non plus de peur de vous lasser. Bon on aura une petite avancée dans la relation Paul/Bella, mais bon la Bella dépressive est pas près de nous laisser tranquille pour l'instant. En tout cas j'espère que ça vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ! xx

MERCI BEAUCOUP BEAUCOUP BEAUCOUP A Morgane93, 1christelle1 et Grazie qui m'ont laissé un commentaire sur le dernier chapitre. Ca fait quand même plaisir et le nombre de followers semble augmenter.

* * *

Chapitre 4: Vérité

Lorsque Bella se réveilla, une étrange sensation s'éveilla avec elle. En fait, elle ressentit plutôt deux choses à la fois : de la gêne et du bien-être. De la gêne car elle savait très bien ce qui s'était passé cette nuit et du bien-être car c'est la première fois depuis longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas aussi bien dormi, vraiment très longtemps. Puis la gêne pris le dessus et elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, les yeux grand ouverts et la bouche en « o ». Il avait dormi avec elle, par obligation parce qu'elle n'avait pas voulu le laisser partir elle se souvenait de son cauchemar et elle se souvinnait s'être réveillée en sueur, face à lui, qui la fixait d'un air curieux. C'était sans doute un réflexe, elle s'était juste accrocher à lui car il n'y avait personne d'autre pour la réconforter.

Elle se redressa sur le lit et remarqua qu'une couverture était posée sur elle. Elle se leva et sortit de la chambre : avec un peu de chance, il n'était déjà plus à la maison et elle ne serait pas obligée de l'affronter du regard. Mais lorsqu'elle referma la porte de sa chambre, elle sentit comme une présence qui lui donna des frissons jusqu'à la nuque, elle se retourna et fit face à Paul qui sortait de la salle de bain, torse nu, une simple serviette autour de la taille. Bella écarquilla les yeux. Sérieusement, ce n'était pas des choses à voir dès le matin !

— Euh… salut Paul.

— Salut.

Il entra dans sa chambre. Ah ben voilà, tout était tout de suite plus normal lorsqu'il employait ce ton cassant avec elle. Elle entra dans la cuisine, elle avait envie de pancakes aujourd'hui. Et c'est lorsqu'elle en était à son sixième pancakes que Paul arriva, il avait encore les cheveux mouillés et ne portait qu'un short sur lui, mais c'était déjà mieux que rien n'est-ce pas.

— J'ai retenu la leçon, lui dit Bella. Emily m'a expliqué qu'étant donné que tu cohabites avec loup, tu as besoin de beaucoup plus d'énergie.

Elle lui tendit une assiette pleine qu'il prit, sans pour autant cacher son étonnement.

— Tu aurais pu me le dire hier au lieu d'aller te rassasier chez Emily.

— Pourquoi ? Tu es jalouse ?

Elle mit du temps à percuter, se demandant s'il était sérieux ou si ce n'était que du sarcasme bien placé.

— De toutes manières, reprit-il en voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas. Si je t'avais dit quelque chose, tu m'aurais donné ta part et tu en aurais profité pour ne pas manger.

Elle s'assit face à lui et commença à grignoter son assiette sous le regard désapprobateur de Paul.

— Je n'ai jamais été une grande mangeuse, se justifia-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas, elle ne se rendait même pas compte que c'est sa santé qui flanchait. Il se passa alors un long temps de silence où ils mangèrent leur petit déjeuner.

À la voir, on pourrait croire que le fait d'avaler quelque chose lui faisait mal. Si physiquement, elle était au bord du gouffre, alors ce n'était pas très étonnant que ce soit la catastrophe mentalement, par là, Paul pensa à cette nuit où il avait dû rester deux heures dans sa chambre, deux heures durant lesquelles elle n'avait visiblement, pas eu l'envie de le lâcher. D'ailleurs, il était sûr qu'elle n'allait pas tardé à en parler.

— Au fait, pour ce qui s'est passé cette nuit…

Eh ben tient ! Et maintenant, elle allait s'excuser.

— Désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…

Il ne la laissa pas terminer sa phrase qu'il se leva brutalement de la chaise, manquant même de la faire tomber.

— Merci pour les pancakes.

Ce fut les seuls mots qu'il dit avant de sortir de la maison. Cette nana demandait pardon pour tout et n'importe quoi, pour des choses dont elle n'était même pas responsable ! Et d'ailleurs, qui lui a dit que ça l'avait dérangé à lui de devoir la surveiller cette nuit. Bon, non pas qu'il attendait ce moment avec impatiente. Mais elle restait une fille, elle sentait bon et elle était bien plus supportable dans son sommeil. Oui c'est ça, elle devrait dormir plus souvent.

 _« Elle est agaçante c'est vrai, mais alors qu'est-ce qu'elle est mignonne! »_

Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, voici son loup qui revenait à la charge !

 _« — Elle n'est pas si mignonne que ça. »_

 _« — Bien sur que si ! Et elle sent bon… alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour te la faire ! J'en meurs d'envie ! »_

 _« — Elle s'est faite baisé par un vampire, c'est hors de question et de toute manière, elle ne m'intéresse pas. »_

 _« — Ok, il lui faut un peu plus de chair et qu'elle soit moins pâle, mais avec le temps qu'elle va passer avec nous ça va s'arranger et dans quelques temps je vais pouvoir m'amuser !_

 _« — Je ?_

 _« — Ok,_ _ **on**_ _va s'amuser._

 _« — Compte pas là-dessus .»_

C'est lorsqu'il fut loin des habitations que Paul se permit de muter. Sous sa forme de loup, il laissait l'entière disponibilité à la bête de se défouler et ainsi il évitait tout conversation avec lui. Ça l'avait aussi étonné lorsqu'il lui avait adressé la parole pour la première fois, ça n'arrivait que très rarement et c'était de courte durée, c'est à cinq mois que remonte sa dernière conversation avec lui.

Il courut jusqu'au cœur de la forêt où la meute l'attendait.

« — Ben vas-y, prends ton temps surtout ! s'exclama Jared.

— Je ne vous ai rien demandé alors lâchez-moi.

— Pourquoi es-tu d'aussi mauvaise humeur ? questionna l'Alpha.

— Je vous ai dit de me lâchez, vous êtes tous devenu sourds sous votre pelage ou quoi ? »

Embry se tourna vers Sam.

« — Il doit être en chaleur et ne trouve pas de partenaire. »

Paul était à **ça** de craquer. Ne lui demandez pas pourquoi, mais sa conversation avec son loup l'avait agacé et sans oublier Bella.

« — Bella ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Bella ? »

Ah oui et il avait oublié que son preux chevalier était dans les parages. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à le faire chier de cette manière ce matin !

« — Rien Jake, elle n'a rien du tout ta petite-amie.

— Alors pourquoi tu as pensé à elle ?

— Putain mais parce que je suis obligé de vivre avec elle pauvre tâche ! Je la vois partout donc je suis bien obligé de penser à elle ! »

Jacob eut un rire.

« — Oh la la, ne t'énerve pas comme-ça. Qu'est-ce que tu peux être ronchon le matin. »

Jacob, il l'aimait bien ce petit hein, mais il y avait des moments comme-ça où il avait envie de le mettre dans une poubelle et de s'asseoir dessus, comme quand ils étaient petits. Ils se séparèrent. Lorsque les Cullens eurent quitté la région il y a quelques mois, les choses furent plus calmes et puis il a fallu que Isabella Marie Swan se retrouve une nouvelle fois avec un suceur de sang collé au cul, qui cette fois-ci voulait vraiment la tuer pour des raisons que Paul ignorait. Il lui demanderait des explications plus tard quoi que, il ne voulait pas qu'elle se mette à chialer devant lui.

Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi ? Bella se le demandait depuis que Paul s'était levé, le visage fermé, à croire qu'elle avait dit une bêtise. Pourtant, elle était sûre de n'avoir rien dit de mal. En fait, il fallait surtout se demander ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui ! Il commençait sérieusement à l'énerver !

Elle se leva, fit la petite vaisselle qu'il y avait et alla prendre sa douche. Puis, elle appela Charlie pour le rassurer un peu et oublia évidemment de lui préciser qu'elle partager son espace de vie avec un homme autre que Jake. La crise qu'il ferait si jamais il apprenait qu'elle dormait chez Paul. Même si elle ne portait pas le jeune Quileute dans son cœur, il ne méritait pas d'être dans la ligne de mire du shérif.

Elle alla prendre sa douche et s'habilla. Normalement, Jacob devait se trouver au garage comme d'habitude, elle n'avait qu'à le rejoindre. Et tant qu'à faire, elle pourrait tout aussi bien l'attendre. Une fois prête, alors qu'elle se préparer à sortir, quelqu'un toqua violemment à la porte. La jeune fille sursauta. Qui ça pouvait bien être ? On frappa une nouvelle fois avec plus de virulence. Et qui était donc cette personne qui semblait être si en colère ? Elle alla ouvrir légèrement inquiété et elle se retrouva alors face à une jeune fille. Au début, elle cru que c'était Emily, mais celle-ci avait les cheveux courts et une expression bien moins enjouée qu'Emily. Pourtant, elle se ressemblait légèrement.

La première chose que l'étrangère fit, fut de dévisager Bella de la tête au pied avant poser une main sur sa hanche en fronçant les sourcils, puis elle finit par lancer :

– Bien, j'imagine que t'es encore l'une de ses nanas tomber dans le panneau de Paul hein ? Ça faisait longtemps tiens.

À l'entente de ces mots Bella voulut tout de suite répliquer mais c'est à peine si la jeune femme lui laissa en placer une.

– Bien, je suppose qu'il n'est pas là. Tiens tu lui donneras ça, ce sont les linges qu'il a laissé chez moi il y a deux jours sans même prévenir. Je veux bien que sa machine à laver soit morte mais il ne faut pas exagérer non plus, je ne suis pas sa mère ! Qu'il aille chez Jacob la prochaine fois, ses sœurs seront ravi de lui laver ses linges sales !

Elle déposa un sac de sport aux pieds de Bella et sans un mot de plus lui tourna le dos pour descendre les deux marches du perron. Puis, elle se stoppa et dit pour la dernière fois :

– Ne t'attache pas trop quand même.

Bella cru que sa mâchoire allait se retrouver par terre. C'est qui cette fille ? D'où sortait-elle ? Et comment pouvait-elle penser qu'elle était l'une des conquêtes de Paul ? Elle ne lui en avait pas laissé dire un mot pour se justifier de sa présence ici et elle s'était montrée si froide, limite agressive que Bella n'eut même pas l'audace de la couper. Était-ce donc une ex à lui qui aimait venir vérifier qui se trouvait chez lui ?

Non, elle ne semblait pas être une fille encore amoureuse ou juste amoureuse. Elle était juste en colère et frustrée et ne se gênait pas pour le montrer contrairement à la fille à vampire. D'accord, il faut croire qu'elle avait encore des rencontre surprenante à faire dans ce milieu. Seigneur, elle espérait juste qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de débarquer ici aussi régulièrement. Mais bon, il ne lui restait en tout plus onze jours à passer à la Push, donc chez Paul. Oui oui, elle comptait. Bella se sentait tellement mal à l'aise avec le loup, qu'elle comptait les jours qui la séparer de sa libération. Comme si elle ne pouvait pas partir d'elle-même...

Une fois remise de ses émotions, Bella prit le sac de sport que la furie avait laissé. Elle se demanda où est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien le poser, ça faisait tâche de laisser ça en plein milieu du salon. Elle traversa la pièce et passa le couloir pour se retrouver devant la porte de la chambre de Paul. Et puis elle fait quoi maintenant, elle n'allait quand même pas laisser ça là ? Et puis pourquoi pas tient, elle ne tenait pas entrer dans sa chambre. Elle le déposa alors sur parquet, devant la porte et s'en éloigna pour sortir de la maison.

Il lui fallut dix bonnes minutes pour arriver au garage, elle passa une nouvelle fois près de la route qui avait failli lui coûter la vie hier, mais cette fois-ci elle ne vit personne même après avoir tenté de mettre le pied sur la chaussée, juste une voix avait retentit en elle, mais ce n'était pas celle d'Edward.

Arriver au garage, elle n'y trouva personne. Alors elle alla directement toquer chez Billy pour voir s'il savait où se trouvait son fils.

– Il est parti avec les autres ce matin, mais il ne devrait pas mettre long, ça m'étonnerait qu'il trouve quelque chose aujourd'hui, lui répondit-il.

– Ah je vois. Donc ils font ça tous les jours ?

Il l'avait invité à entrer et elle le suivit jusqu'à la cuisine.

– Non, mais depuis quelques jours c'est plus régulier oui, mais il a besoin de s'entraîner, il doit être prêt. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

– Humm, juste de l'eau, merci.

Il posa un verre sur la table et le remplie d'eau. Il se passa un long moment de silence durant lequel ils se dévisagèrent tout deux, et même si Billy semblait en aucun cas gênait par la situation, Bella elle, ne savait pas où se mettre.

– Donc comme-ça tu vis chez Paul ?

– Euh... oui, Jacob ne parvient pas à gérer son loup, il paraît que ça peut être dangereux.

– Oui je sais, Sam me l'a dit.

Bella arqua un sourcil, pourquoi donc Sam serait allé lui dire cela ?

– Ne dit rien à Charlie s'il te plaît, tu sais comment il est. Il se moque que je vive ici parce qu'il sait que tu es là, mais s'il apprend que je vis chez un autre homme, toute seule avec lui...

C'est à peine si elle osait imaginer la catastrophe que ça serait à ce moment là. Même le loup de Paul ne pourrait rien contre son père armé... Mais oui, il pourrait réellement le tuer en voyant un loup apparaître devant lui !

– Détends-toi, ce qui se passe à la Push reste à la Push, lui rassura-t-il amusé. Mais j'aimerai tout de même savoir pourquoi tu n'as pas refusé cette offre.

– Comment ça ?

– Tu aurais pu dire non Bella, nous aurions trouvé une autre solution, Paul n'est pas le premier choix que nous aurions pu avoir.

L'intéressée leva les yeux vers Billy. Comment ça, il n'était pas leur premier choix ? Elle croyait que justement, il était le seul choix, c'est pourtant ce que Sam avait affirmé, et de toute manière, Paul n'avait pas semblé y voir un inconvénient.

– Comment-ça ?

Il haussa simplement les épaules.

– Rien. Rassure-toi.

Bella ne dit rien, oui, sans doute que ce n'était rien et qu'elle se faisait des idées, elle avait l'habitude de s'en faire pas mal en ce moment.

– Dis Billy.

– Je t'écoute.

– Est-ce que toi aussi, tu es... tu sais, est-ce que tu peux aussi...

– Si moi aussi je suis un loup comme les garçons, la coupa-t-il.

Elle hocha honteusement la tête. Ça ne se faisait pas de poser ce genre de question, peut-être qu'il allait mal le prendre, de quoi se mêlait-elle ? Mais elle ne connaissait depuis assez longtemps pour avoir ce culot et de toutes manières, elle avait bien mérité des explications non ?

– Oh non, je n'ai pas eu cette chance ou ce malheur. Humm... quand j'étais ados je considérais cela comme une chance de pouvoir muter en loup, mais à cette époque, les vampires étaient rares dans la région, alors il n'y a jamais eu de transformation. Mais à présent, je me dis que ce n'est pas plus mal, se transformé fait mal, ça te change, dans un mauvais sens. Regarde comment les choses ont failli se finir entre toi et Jake.

Il eut un moment un silence durant lesquelles Isabella réfléchit puis, elle bloqua sur une chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

– Qu'est-ce que les vampires ont avoir avec ça ? Je sais maintenant que la mission des loups est d'éradiquer les vampires, mais en quoi cela joue dans leur transformation ?

Billy put sentir une pointe d'animosité dans le ton qu'elle employa. Elle était comme excédée. Sans doute ne supportait-elle plus de devoir vivre autour de personne qui haïssait plus que tout et désirait tuer l'espèce à laquelle appartenait son cher et tendre qui l'avait lamentablement abandonnée dans les bois tel un simple déchet usé. C'en était compréhensible. Elle était jeune et amoureuse, lorsque l'on combine ces deux éléments, l'on devient très idiot. Il suffisait de voir Jake, il était jeune, il était amoureux de Bella et pourtant, malgré le fait qu'elle lui faisait comprendre indirectement qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre eux, il s'accrochait encore et toujours. Ce n'était pas une vie. Billy espérait simplement que le temps que Bella passerait ici serait bénéfique pour ces deux là. Peut-être parviendrait-elle à se rendre à l'évidence sur la vraie nature d'Edward et peut-être que Jacob comprendrait enfin que lui et la fille du shérif n'étaient pas fait pour être ensemble.

– On peut dire ça. Les choses sont bien trop complexes mais si je devais te dire ma pensée en un seul mot c'est que les modificateurs sont comme des récepteurs qui ne s'activent qu'au moment où ils en ont besoin, soit seulement lorsque des vampires se trouve à proximité.

– Des modificateurs ? C'est comme ça qu'on les appelle ? Mais alors, c'est comme s'ils les sentaient ? Mais pourquoi souhaitaient-vous tant les tuer ? Ils vous ont déjà fait du mal ?

Les paroles de Bella fusaient, elle voulait en savoir plus, toujours plus sur tout ça. Edward ne lui avait jamais parlé de loup-garoup alors d'où sortaient-ils et pourquoi maintenant ?

– Ça serait trop long à t'expliquer.

– Jake n'est pas là, j'ai tout mon temps.

Il eut un rire franc et la regarda de ses yeux bruns.

– Il y a souvent des soirées au camp de feu où l'on aime bien raconter ces histoires. Viens la prochaines foi, tu comprendras mieux ainsi. Pour l'instant, je pense que tu es encore bien trop fragile et tu n'es pas encore assez dans le bain.

Ce n'était pas une question, il lui disait simplement de dégager car elle en savait déjà beaucoup trop. Mais comment pouvait-elle être ami avec un loup ou encore vivre avec un autre si elle ne connaissait pas leur fonctionnement, leur manière de faire et encore moins pourquoi est-ce qu'ils existaient ? Quoi que, elle ne s'était jamais demandé pourquoi est-ce que les vampires étaient sur Terre.

Ils discutèrent encore de tout et de rien durant une heure, elle ne parla plus des loups et il ne parla en aucun cas de vampire et des Cullens. Puis au bout d'une heure, elle entendit enfin Jake rentrer.

– Salut, dit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Dis, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Paul pour qu'il soit d'aussi mauvaise humeur ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, presque choquée par ce qu'il venait de dire.

– Pardon ?

– Ben ouais, il a été ronchon toute la matinée, par là je veux dire plus que d'habitude car on sait que Paul est toujours ronchon. Alors ?

– Rien du tout ! On s'est à peine adressé la parole ce matin, il a mangé et il s'est levé telle une furie avant de partir sans rien dire.

Billy et son fils eurent un rire enjoué. Ils connaissaient bien Paul, même s'il était très impulsif, il n'était pas du genre à être un chieur, encore moins avec les filles. Bella avait bel et bien dû faire ou dire quelque chose qui avait mis son humeur au plus bas aujourd'hui.

– Ne te fais pas soucis Bella, répliqua Billy. Il doit juste être frustré d'avoir pour colocataire une jolie fille.

En disant ça, il sortit de la cuisine, laissant les deux adolescents ensemble.

– Il n'a même pas intérêt à avoir des pensées salaces à ton encontre : je te jure que je te fais la peau !

Bella se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, amusé par son attitude il n'arrêtera donc jamais. Puis ils sortirent de la maison du brun et se dirigèrent comme toujours vers leur lieux habituels.

– Tu n'es plus fâché contre moi ?

Jacob se retourne vers elle, faisant de gros yeux, totalement étonné par cette question.

– Pourquoi je devrais être fâché ?

– A propos d'hier, parce que je me suis mis en danger, encore une fois.

– Mais enfin Bells, tu sais bien que je ne serai jamais fâché contre toi... je veux dire, tu me connais, j'étais plus inquiet qu'autre chose et puis t'a vu comment Paul t'a remmené comme un sac de patate, il manque pas d'air quand même !

Elle eut un rire.

– T'as une véritable obsession avec lui. Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de remmener son nom sur le tapis chaque fois.

Elle le taquinait et il ne comprenait pas. Il ne pensait pas parler de lui chaque fois, enfin il y pensait souvent ces dernier temps parce qu'il vivait avec sa meilleure amie mais sinon, il lui passait complètement au-dessus.

– Ah bon, tu trouves ?

Bella s'esclaffa. Il était encore trop naïf, il ne comprenait pas toujours ce genre de blague.

– Eh, arrête de te moquer, dit-il en boudant.

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Ils arrivèrent au garage, ils avaient commencé un nouveau cas hier, un pick up pas si vieux que ça. Ils s'y mirent rapidement. Bella aimait ça, à cet instant, elle ne pensait plus à rien, ni à Edward, ni à Paul... une minute... depuis quand pensait-elle à ce rustre impoli ? En attendant, chaque fois qu'ils se trouvaient ensemble, il se passait toujours une chose qui la frustrait, qui l'agaçait et c'était toujours à cause de lui. Elle n'avait encore jamais ressenti cela, même Mike ne l'agaçait pas autant, quoi que... c'était deux catégories complètement différentes.

– La clé Bella.

Elle leva la tête vers Jacob qui la dévisageait l'air inquiet. Ça avait duré trois heures. Durant trois heures elle avait été entièrement disponible pour lui, ils se cherchaient, riant ensemble et puis soudainement elle se perdit dans ses pensées, comme à chaque fois.

– Désolée, j'étais dans mes pensées, tu disais ?

– La clé s'il te plaît.

Elle lui passa l'outil toujours en rêvant. Jacob haussa les sourcils, mais il n'était pas si surpris que ça de son attitude. Ça lui prenait souvent, elle se perdait dans ses pensées et pendant plusieurs secondes, elle se déconnectait de tous ce qui l'entourait et il fallait qu'il insiste plusieurs fois de suite pour qu'elle revienne à la réalité. Il ne cherchait jamais à savoir qui lui arrivait car il le savait parfaitement : elle pensait à lui, encore et toujours. Ça l'énervait, ça le mettait hors de lui de voir qu'elle se détruisait toujours et autant à cause de cet être infâme mais il ne voulait pas la mettre lus bas que terre en lui disant tout ce qu'il pensait. Elle ne s'en relèverait sans doute pas.

– Cette suceuse de sang, qu'est-ce qu'elle te veut exactement ? demanda-t-il soudainement.

Bella leva les yeux vers le jeune loup. Il la regardait d'une manière qui ne lui était pas commune, comme s'il essayait de transcender son esprit.

– Parce que... parce que son compagnon est mort à cause de moi...

– A cause de toi ?

Elle hocha douloureusement la tête.

– Il m'a traqué et Ed... Edward et sa famille l'ont éradiqué. Je suppose qu'elle pense que c'est ma faute et d'un côté c'est pas faux.

– Bella, ce n'est pas ta faute... ce sont des suceurs de sang, ce qu'ils aiment c'est ça.

– Oui mais il paraît que j'ai une odeur spéciale qui...

– Tu essaies de lui trouver des excuses alors qu'il a voulu te tuer ? Quand est-ce que tu vas voir la vérité en face ? Ils sont tous pareils.

Il tentait de rester calme, réellement calme et serrait l'outil qu'il avait en main et qui se tordait peu à peu dans sa paume.

– Quelle vérité ?

– Quoi qu'il arrive, tu étais en danger avec lui, avec eux.

Il lui avait jeté cela au visage, sans aucune tendresse, sèchement et rapidement, comme s'il voulait lui aussi en finir avec ce sujet. Bella ne resta pas de marbre à cette déclaration.

– On peut arrêté pour aujourd'hui, je ne me sens pas très bien.

– Comme tu veux, dit-il.

Autant ne pas insisté, elle n'était pas fâchée mais juste choquée. Il savait bien qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, elle avait juste besoin de recul.

La jeune fille sortit du garage après deux heures de calme, mais évidemment il avait fallu qu'il vienne tout gâcher une nouvelle fois. Elle n'était pas en danger avec eux, même si tout le monde le pensait, bien au contraire, ils étaient sa famille, ou plutôt ils l'avaient été. Lui, Alice sa meilleure amie, Emmet qu'elle considérait comme un frère, Jasper, Esmée et Carlisle, même Rosalie. Ils étaient tous sa famille et personne ne pouvait changer cela. Même pas Jacob.

Elle se dirigea vers la plage, c'était déjà l'après-midi. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le sable fin mais humide et fixa l'horizon. Ils lui manquaient tellement, chaque fois qu'elle pensait à eux, elle avait l'impression qu'on lui arracher une partie de son âme, toujours un peu plus chaque jour. Et c'était douloureux, tellement douloureux et pourtant, elle ne voulait pas oublier. Oublier voudrait alors dire qu'elle renonçait à tout qu'elle renonçait à l'espoir qu'ils puissent revenir un jour pour la chercher et l'emmener avec eux, l'espoir de nouveau se retrouver dans ses bras. Non, elle ne voulait pas y renonçait. Elle n'y parvenait pas.

 _« - Bella ?_

 _Cette voix, elle ne la connaissait que trop bien._

– _Alice ?_

– _Bella, je suis désolée._

 _Elle l'entendait, sa douce voix malicieuse comme si elle chantait, elle l'entendait parfaitement, mais Dieu où se trouvait-elle donc ? Elle ne parvenait pas à la voir._

– _Alice où est-ce que tu es ?_

 _Juste là. Elle se trouvait juste devant elle. Un souffle de joie se fit sentir en Bella et un sourire vint briser ses lèvres. Depuis le temps qu'elle rêvait de la revoir._

– _Alice, vous êtes revenus, enfin !_

– _Quand est-ce que tu vas enfin comprendre ? Bella il ne t'aime pas. Il ne t'a jamais aimé._

– _Mais Alice..._

– _Arrête un peu de nous pleurer comme si ta vie avait commencé lors de notre rencontre. Tu ne comprends pas ? Tu n'as jamais été plus qu'un simple divertissement._

 _Le cœur de Bella gonfla son l'effet du choc de ses mots. Alice était devant elle, toujours aussi belle, toujours aussi petite mais son regard, ce n'était pas celui de la jolie de petite vampire qu'elle avait connu. Il était froid, tellement froid._

– _Ne dis pas ça Alice. Je comprends pour quelle raison vous êtes partis, c'était pour me protéger. Je ne vous en veux pas._

– _Il ne t'aime pas Bella. Il aurait pu trouver un autre moyen pour te protéger mais s'il a préféré partir c'était parce que tout était bien plus facile. Allons Bella, au fond de toi, tu le sais. Tu sais bien qu'au final, tu n'as jamais compté._

 _Alice continua à parler mais elle ne l'entendait plus. Elle avait mal, tellement mal qu'elle mit ses mains sur ses oreilles pour ne plus entendre les calomnies qu'elle lui lançait sans ménagement. Non, tout ça était du grand délire. C'était un cauchemar. Tout ça n'était qu'un simple cauchemar, Alice ne lui aurait jamais parlé ainsi. Jamais ! »_

Elle se redressa en sursautant. Ce n'était rêve, un mauvais rêve, elle le savait. Mais qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Elle n'avait encore jamais rêvé de quelqu'un d'autre que d'Edward. Et ces mots qu'elle avait prononcés. C'était bien le rêve le plus horrible qu'elle ait fait.

Elle se trouvait toujours sur la plage, la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber, derrière elle, les maisons étaient éclairées par leur lumière. Elle s'était endormie. Il faisait encore plus humide que cet après-midi, il n'allait pas tarder à pleuvoir vu le ciel couvert. Elle se releva, tremblante, elle avait froid et elle était perturbée par son rêve. Elle se leva et se mit à marcher vers la maison de Paul d'un pas incertain. Elle se retourna une dernière fois vers l'océan, les derniers rayons du soleil disparaissait, malgré les nuages, l'eau restait calme, les vagues allaient et venaient en toute harmonie. C'était calme, reposant, beau. Et pourtant, elle ne parvenait pas à apprécier cette vue. Avec lui à ses côtés, tout aurait été parfait.

Elle ne l'avait plus vu depuis si longtemps. Bella prit une grande bouffée d'air. Elle avait besoin de le voir. Elle comprenait le système maintenant, chaque fois qu'elle se mettait en danger, il apparaissait pour lui remonter les bretelles jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors de danger. Elle risquait sa vie pour de simple hallucinations, mais c'était mieux que rien.

Quelques minutes après, elle se retrouva sur la falaise, la même où les amis de Jacob s'amusait souvent à plonger. Là, l'eau était plus agitée et se cognait contre les rochers rugueux. Combien de mètres cela faisait-il d'ici à en bas ? Une bonne centaine sans doute. Elle pouvait très bien se louper, elle en était consciente.

– _Bella ne fait pas ça, entendit-elle._

Elle ferma les yeux et respira fortement.

– _Stop. Je t'en prie._

Même si elle se loupait, cela avait-il vraiment une importance à présent ?

– Ben vas-y, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Elle sursauta. Ce n'était pas la voix d'Edward qu'elle entendait. Non, celle-ci était bien réelle et bien familière à son goût. Elle se retourna et fit face à Paul, elle sursauta une nouvelle fois lorsqu'elle vit à quel point il était proche d'elle et recula d'un pas. Comment avait-il fait donc pour se retrouver si près d'elle sans même qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive ? D'ailleurs comment savait-il qu'elle était là, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là de toutes manières ?

– Paul ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Tu veux rire ou quoi ? C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question tu ne crois pas ?

Elle détourna le regard. Il l'avait aperçu par hasard se dirigeant vers la falaise et curieux de savoir quel plan est-ce qu'elle manigançait encore, il l'avait suivi pour la voir arriver ici. Sérieusement, cette fille avait un très gros problème. Elle voulait sauter.

– Ça ne t'as pas suffit hier, tu veux retenter l'expérience ? Si c'est ça fallait le dire, on aurait pas pris la peine de te secourir hier.

– Tu ne comprends pas, ça n'a rien avoir avec ça, répondit-elle sèchement.

– Alors avec quoi est-ce que ça a avoir ?

Elle ne répondit pas, elle se mordit la lèvre et se tripota les mains comme une enfant prise sur le fait d'une grosse faute face à l'un de ses parents. Elle avait un peu honte d'avoir été surpris en plein moment de faiblesse ultime.

Paul eut un grognement. Il ne la supportait vraiment plus. Il la saisit alors par les épaules et la secoua violemment comme pour la réveiller d'un mauvais cauchemar. Bella leva vivement le visage vers elle et le dévisagea presque choquée.

– Alors dis-moi ! Dis-moi avec quoi est-ce que ça a avoir ?! Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi ?! Cette pauvre sangsue t'as donc détruite à ce point pour que tu ne puisses avoir qu'un regard si négatif sur la vie au point de vouloir en finir ?!

– Ça ne te concerne pas ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire et je n'ai jamais voulu en finir avec la vie d'accord !

Elle avait aussi hausser le ton, tout comme lui. Il n'y avait personne ici, alors ils pouvaient hurler comme ils le souhaitaient et Paul n'allait pas se gêner, depuis le temps qu'il rêvait de la remettre à sa place, cette petite morte-vivante !

– Ah bon, t'en es sûre ? C'est pour cette raison que tu n'avales rien ! Que tu te balades telle une âme égarée ! Cette vampire hier aurait pu te vider de ton sang, ça aurait été le cadet de tes soucis ! Qu'est-ce que tu penses, qu'en te laissant crever il aura peut-être pitié et reviendra te chercher ?

Il eut un rire jaune.

– T'es complètement à côté de la plaque !

– J'ai perdu quelqu'un à qui je tenais ! J'ai le droit d'être dans cet état tu m'entends ! Tu n'as pas à décider de la manière donc je dois réagir ! C'est mon problème, pas le mien, je ne te demande rien alors n'attends rien de moi ! Tu te crois meilleur que moi ? Meilleur que lui ? Toi et les autres, vous pensez être meilleur qu'eux pour quelle raison dites-moi ? Tu ne les connais même pas, pour qui te prends-tu pour oser dire ça !

Il écarquilla les yeux, il avait donc raison, pour elle, il n'y avait qu'eux, le reste importait peu à ces yeux. Il la relâcha. La poitrine de Bella montait et descendait, elle respirait fortement, elle était en colère, triste et épuisée. C'est vrai, pour qui donc se prenait-il ? Depuis qu'elle était ici, lui et Jacob ne cessait de dire qu'ils étaient meilleurs, de traiter les vampires de pauvre sangsues, d'abomination alors qu'eux-même étaient des bêtes. Elle ne pouvait plus laisser faire ça.

– T'es vraiment désespérante. Tu aurais pu te mettre à mal si tu avais perdu ton père ou encore quelqu'un comme Jake, quelqu'un que tu ne reverrais jamais, dans tous les sens du terme. Mais tu te laisses mourir à petit feu pour un mec qui n'en as jamais rien eu à faire de toi. J'ai bien compris ton petit jeu depuis le début, tu les as placé sur un piédestal par rapport à nous, par rapport à ta propre personne. J'en ai pitié pour Jacob, la fille qui est censée être sa meilleure amie ne le voit que comme un gros chien qui ne sera jamais à la hauteur du petit-ami qui voulait la dévorer toute crue. Tu sais quoi ? Vas-y saute. Jacob s'en remettra bien un jour, tout le monde s'en remettra je pense, après tout, c'est pas comme si t'en vaut la peine.

C'est comme si on lui avait planter un couteau à double tranchant en plein ventre. Il venait clairement de lui dire que de toute manière, elle ne comptait pas. Qu'elle ne comptait pour personne, même pas pour Jacob. Ce n'était pas vrai, elle le savait mais il venait juste de tout lui jeter à la figure, sa façon de traiter Jacob et sa bande alors qu'ils lui avaient sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises. Elle en avait honte, elle se sentait horrible de sous-estimer son meilleur ami de la sorte au profit d'un homme qui l'avait abandonné dans les bois.

Sa main se leva et alla s'abattre sur la joue de Paul. Il l'avait vu venir, il savait qu'elle allait lui en mettre une et il n'avait rien senti. Si ça lui permettait de se défouler. Elle le frappa une nouvelle fois, qu'il se transforme en loup, maintenant et qu'il lui arrache la tête, ça n'avait aucune importance ! Il l'énervait à se montrer hautin envers elle, à la snober, à la rabaisser comme s'il était meilleur ! Et surtout, elle ne supporter pas qu'il puisse avoir raison !

Elle continua à s'en prendre à lui avec une force qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, lui frappant son torse nu et allant presque à lui donner des coups de pieds, mais c'est à peine s'il bougeait. Il restait là, à la regarder tenter de lui faire mal physiquement comme lui venait de lui faire mal mentalement. Ils la faisaient tous souffrir sans exception ! Eux tous et elle n'en pouvait plus ! Elle ne parvenait plus à le supporter ! Mais peu à peu, ses forces l'abandonnèrent et Paul vit qu'elle commençait à fléchir mais aussi qu'en plus de le frapper comme jamais personne ne l'avait frapper, elle sanglotait. Il avait été vache, tranchant, presque méchant, mais elle n'avait que ce qu'elle méritait. Il trouvait cette fille tout simple faible et égoïste.

Elle le frappa une dernière fois avant de serrer les poings, Paul ne portait pas de tee-shirt, alors elle n'avait rien sur quoi s'accrocher pour se maintenir debout, alors elle tomba à terre, sur les genoux et se laissa aller dans les larmes. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus pleurer ainsi. Paul devait maintenant la prendre pour la pire des moins que rien, mais elle n'y pouvait rien : lorsqu'elle essayait de sécher ses larmes, d'autres arrivaient de plus belle ! Cette dispute avait été la goûte d'eau. Le problème est qu'elle ne savait même plus contre qui est-ce qu'elle était fâchée. Paul ou elle-même ? Elle ne savait plus, elle ne voulait pas savoir en fait, elle tenait juste à oublier pour une fois. Elle voulait tout oublier, Edward, Alice, ces cauchemars, Paul, les loups, les vampires. Elle ne voulait plus penser à tout ça et elle regrettait sa proposition d'être revenue vivre avec Charlie. Si elle était restée avec sa mère, rien de tout ça ne se produirait et elle serait toujours la Bella innocente qu'elle connaissait.

Paul ne fit rien durant un instant. Plusieurs minutes passèrent où il ne bougea pas, il ne la regarda même pas pleurer. C'était ce dont elle avait besoin, pleurer et hurler comme elle pouvait. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, il voulait simplement la réveiller un peu, qu'elle ait un électrochoc, en bien ou mal, ça lui était égal. Il commença alors à pleuvoir et il se dit qu'il était finalement mieux de rentrer. Il ne tenait pas à ce qu'elle tombe malade, il allait encore devoir faire un rapport détaillé à Jake.

Bella avait les mains sur ses yeux, elle sentit Paul bouger puis, deux bras vinrent l'entourer et la seconde d'après, elle quitta le sol. Les gouttes commencèrent à se montrer plus fréquente et bientôt elle se vit être complètement trempée. Paul courait à travers les bois, toujours en la tenant, il sautait au-dessus des branches, se baissait pour en éviter d'autre, mais c'est à peine si l'on entendait ses pas se frottait à la terre rugueuse de la forêt. Et son cœur, ses battements étaient tout à fait normal, comme s'il ne faisait aucun effort.

Il pénétra dans la maison et une douce chaleur enveloppèrent leur corps. Bon sang qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien de rentrer. Dire qu'ils auraient pu être tranquille depuis un bon bout de temps si elle n'avait pas voulu jouer son intéressante. Pourtant, même arrivé, il ne la lâcha pas pour autant et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers sa chambre. Pas celle de Bella, mais bien la tienne. Il y pénétra et déposa son petit corps frêle sur le lit. Elle essuya ses yeux et le reste de son visage avant de se rendre compte de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

Pourquoi l'avait-il donc emmené dans sa chambre ? Elle posa son regard sur lui, il s'était éloigné d'elle et avait ouvert un placard. Il y fouilla quelques instants puis, il revint vers le lit et y déposa une couverture.

– Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que tu fais ? renifla-t-elle.

Il soupira.

– Ça se voit non, j'essaie de faire en sorte que tu n'attrapes pas un rhume, vu ton corps fragile, tu risque d'y passer et c'est encore moi qui aurait des problèmes avec Jake.

– Je peux aller dans ma chambre et je ne t'ai rien demandé, cracha-t-elle.

– Il fait hyper froid dans ta chambre, ce n'est pas très bien isolé et il n'y a pas de chauffage. Il risque de ne pas mal pleuvoir cette nuit et demain, tu vas cailler là-bas. Mais bon, si tu y tiens, vas-y.

Elle allait se gêner tiens ! Il ne manquait quand même pas de culot !

– Alors tu me traites de tous les noms il y a dix minutes de ça et maintenant tu veux que je dormes avec toi ? Ça suffit j'en ai marre ! Dès demain je prends mes affaires et même si je dois dormir dans ma voiture, je préfère ça que de devoir te supporter une minute de plus !

Paul ne vacilla pas. Elle se leva du lit et sortit en trombe de la chambre tout en pensant à bien claquer la porte de la chambre. Paul souffla un bon coup. C'est bien les femmes ça.

« _Non mais tu nous joues à quoi là ? Tu me fais perdre mon temps ! lui hurla son loup. Moi je la veux !_ »

Il arqua un sourcil. Lui, la vouloir ? Ça jamais. Quoi que... en fait, il ne pouvait pas vraiment avoir d'avis dessus, il ne l'avait jamais vu sous son meilleur jour, pour l'instant, elle était juste mademoiselle je-veux-mourir-car-sans-mon-copain-suceur-de-sang-ma-vie-na-pas-de-sens. Eh, on allait pas dire qu'il était le grand méchant loup de l'histoire hein ! Il a voulu l'aider et elle l'a envoyé paître ! Bon, c'est vrai que vu les circonstances c'était assez culotté de lui lancer un « ce soir tu pieutes dans mon lit » comme si tout était normal.

Il haussa les épaules, elle a dit qu'elle partirait demain. Jake allait lui en vouloir très longtemps, peut-être même qu'il allait vouloir le tuer mais tant pis, au moins il serait débarrassé d'elle. En attendant, elle allait se les cailler cette nuit. Pff... bien fait. Il retira son short, son boxer et alla s'affaler sur ses draps. Sa température supérieure à la normale lui permettait de survivre à des températures très basses sans frissonner. À cet instant, il avait plus chaud qu'autre chose. Il s'étira et bailla avant de se tourner vers le mur et de fermer les yeux.

C'est une heure plus tard qu'il fut tirer de son bref sommeil. Il entendit la porte de la chambre de Bella s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Oh non, elle avait encore fait un cauchemar. La porte de sa chambre grinça et il saisit rapidement un draps pour le mettre au-dessus de sa taille et cacher sa nudité, quoi qu'elle voulait faire il ne tenait pas à choquer cette pauvre enfant, elle l'était déjà suffisamment comme-ça.

Elle avait essayé de résister, mais dès le moment où elle s'était mise à grelotter, il était clair que ça ne servait à rien d'affronter ce froid plus longtemps. Alors Bella avait quitté sa chambre pour revenir dans celle du loup et même si elle avait piqué une crise tout à l'heure en l'envoyant balader, lui et sa proposition, elle n'avait pas honte de revenir. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas honte ? Parce qu'aujourd'hui, il l'avait vu dans un état bien plus pitoyable que ça alors franchement, ce qu'il pense, elle s'en foutait pas mal. Mais bon, il pouvait tout aussi bien lui dire de dégager de sa chambre car sa position de tenait plus.

Il ne faisait pas tout à fait noir, il y avait une petite lampe allumé qui éclairée la pièce d'une lumière tamisée. Il était couché, dos à elle et ne bougeait pas et pourtant, elle savait qu'il ne dormait pas. Elle claqua la porte, bien fort pour l'embêter et traversa la pièce d'un pas incertain pour arriver près du lit. Son lit était grand et semblait être tellement confortable. Elle s'assit, dos à lui car elle ne voulait pas le voir et elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit.

– Il fait froid dans ma chambre.

Et il est vrai qu'il faisait bien plus chaud dans cette pièce. Elle n'eut aucune réponse de sa part et elle prit cela pour une approbation. Elle pivota légèrement pour que tout son corps soit sur le matelas mais elle ne se détendit pas pour autant. Sa tête était bien trop pleine pour pouvoir dormir. Elle posa un regard sur lui, il ne bougeait pas et avait les yeux fermés.

– Je ne vous vois pas comme des chiens.

Paul ouvrit les paupières et se retourna légèrement pour l'avoir dans son champ de vision. Elle était à moitié assise sur le lit et de là il pouvait voir ses jambes découvertes. Elle ne portait qu'un short en guise de bas de pyjama et un simple tee-shirt.

– Toi, Jacob et les autres, je ne vous considères pas comme des simples cabots. Et je ne pense pas que les vampires soient meilleurs que vous. Je ne suis pas comme ça.

– Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu te justifies ?

– Je ne me justifies pas, c'est toi qui me voit comme ça ! Je ne vous ai jamais jugé mais toi tu ne le cesses de le faire.

– Oui mais moi je n'ai pas essayé de mettre fin à ma vie.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, elle saisit l'oreiller derrière son dos et lui asséna un coup sur le visage. Paul sursauta et se redressa vers elle. Elle cherchait vraiment la mort !

– Je ne veux pas mourir ! C'est vrai j'y ai pensé... durant un temps, j'ai cru que je pourrai mourir pour quelqu'un que j'aime... mais... mais ça ne fonctionne pas ainsi.

Elle baissa un instant le regard. Elle aurait pu mourir pour lui, elle l'avait voulu.

– Ne pense pas que je ne me soucis pas des personnes qui m'entourent. Je sais bien que Charlie a tout tenté pour me faire sortir de cette dépression, c'est pour cela que j'ai accepté de venir à la Push, je voulais qu'il soit un peu tranquille. Tout comme je sais aussi que Jacob se soucis de moi et ne supporte pas le fait que penses encore et toujours à _lui_. C'est pour ça que je ne me confie pas à lui. Et toi.

Elle marqua une pause et leva les yeux vers lui.

– Toi je sais que tu me détestes depuis que je t'ai giflé. Mais tu l'as bien cherché.

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à lâché ce genre de pensées à haute de voix de la sorte ? Ce n'était pas son habitude de vouloir faire du mal aux autres ainsi.

Le visage de Paul qui était resté impassible se radoucit lorsqu'un sourire fendit ses lèvres en deux.

– Franchement la morte, si je te détestais, tu penses que tu serais là, dans mon lit à cet instant ?

– Arrête de m'appeler la morte.

– La morte.

Un nouveau coup d'oreiller vint se le cogner en plein visage, puis un autre et encore. Il s'esclaffa de rire. Il ne pensait pas que ça serait si facile de l'énerver il saisit alors l'oreiller d'une force phénoménale et pris les poignets de Bella entre ses mains pour la plaquer contre le matelas. Le corps de Bella fit un bon, son torse était collé à son corps, elle sentit quelque chose sur son bassin mais elle préféra ne pas croire que c'était _cette chose_. Elle l'avait sans doute énervé, qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui faire.

– Cette attitude que tu as maintenant... ça te rend tout de suite plus supportable. Essaie de penser à la chance que tu as d'être en vie alors que tu failli y passer plusieurs fois. Profite de l'instant au lieu de te concentrer sur le passé. Tu veux savoir pourquoi est-ce que les suceurs de sangs détestent les loups ?

Bella hocha la tête, hypnotisée par le regard brûlant de son interlocuteur.

– Parce que nous sommes comme les humains, nous ne sommes pas immortels comme eux. Notre vie passe, nous savons que nous allons mourir un jour, eux, les sangsues savent que leur destin est scellé. Toi, tu peux profiter de chaque moment en sachant qu'il n'y en aura plus jamais un autre pareil comme toi et moi seuls dans cette chambre.

Un frisson parcouru le bassin de la jeune fille. Elle avait soudainement chaud.

– Alors profites de cet instant car il ne sera plus jamais le même...

Elle ne dit rien face à cette déclaration inattendue alors que Paul la dévisageait. Leur regard ne firent plus qu'un, puis elle vit qu'il descendit vers ses lèvres puis plus bas avant de revenir planter ses prunelles noires dans les siennes. Il soupira avant de la relâcher et recoucha en lui tournant une nouvelle fois le dos, comme si de rien n'était.

– Évite de ronfler, merci t'es gentille.

Elle pensait qu'il n'était qu'une brute. Sans doute aurait-il était plus facile de le détester s'il avait réellement était cela : une brute sans cervelle.

* * *

Tout avis est bon à prendre.

Merci de m'avoir lu !

xx.


End file.
